A DANGEROUS ROSE
by I'mSorryAboutThat
Summary: Rosalie's father is head of a leading assassin company, Rosalie is his best one and his only heir to his empire. She quits killing vowing to never take another life, when she is taken to wonderland where killing is the only way to survive...
1. Chapter 1

Don't panic that's what I had to keep telling myself. Deep breaths. In, out. The cold metal of the knife in my hand was relaxing it gave me power, made me strong and fearless.

I was against the wall, the cool bricks against the thin fabric of my shirt. I could see them in the corner of my eye the two of them the ones I needed to kill.

That was my job. I am an assassin.

They were coming closer both of them had guns. They saw me. I didn't panic after all this is what I came here to do , they ran at me shooting at least 6 bullets each from them both I swiftly dodged them. They would be easy to kill I threw my knife at the first one.

He was tall and very well built. He looked fast but of course wasn't fast enough for me it hit him straight in the heart. A clean kill, he was lucky. The other guy saw him go down and started panicking it was clear the first one I killed was superior in skills to him and he was probably shocked to how he could go down so quick I threw another dragger at the second man, he dodged it but it was close.

"Shoot" I mumbled and then dodged a few more bullets . He was close to me now and I could smell the fear on him I let out a shot peal of laughter.

"You crazy b****, I'm gonna kill you"

"Good luck mate" I replied and then he held a dagger to my throat I was going easy on him but not anymore. I could feel the adrenalin in me and the slowly I jabbed my third knife into his neck blood spurted from his mouth and his last words were "People will avenge us both you should watch yourself Archangel and don't forget to tell your daddy too."

His last remark almost upset me but I had thicker skin than that. My father was head of the top worldwide assassin company and I was his heir but too bad for him I quit.

This was my last assignment. Its not that I enjoyed killing, but fighting and the rush that's what I enjoyed.

I guess I wouldn't like it if I wasn't good at it but the fact was that I was an expert assassin. I had killed many people but they all knew me as Archangel because no matter how much I hated it I had a pretty face. Most people would consider it a blessing but I guess I was just ungrateful because I hated it people treat you differently they tend to notice you more and think your some kind of slut because of it. I had killed all the men who had called me that. Because of my fathers job I was trained since I was 5 to fight and how to kill and I am sad to say I was just 8 when I became a proper assassin and started killing people as a job.

Its different now though, I am no longer that person, I know I would never hag up fighting for good and that was a sad thought but at least I could try. To build my own life stand on my own two feet, I smiled slightly thinking of what was to come.

I walked outside, my work was done and so there was no need for me to stay in the building anymore. It was windy my dark hair was blowing in my face. It was annoying but my hair was one of the two features I liked about myself because I inherited it from my mother. The other was my eyes. I had dark eyes but you couldn't always tell what colour they were because I have massive pupils for some reason.

"Aahhh" I yawned I really was tired now and lately I kept thinking I could see a white rabbit following me around. I must be going crazy I thought best get some sleep, then just as I was about to close my eyes I saw it again, the stupid rabbit.

"Follow me c'mon why aren't you chasing me"

"what ?" I said I must be completely boners or this rabbit is talking.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to do it myself then" it said then out of nowhere it changed it to a man with bunny ears.

"what the hell!" I screamed as it lifted me up. I panicked this was beyond freaky. I quickly started searching through my pockets for my knife . "You wont be needing that " the rabbit said and then quickly took the knife from my hands and then dropped me through a giant hole in the ground that I was sure wasn't there before. I was falling frantically I tried to find something to grab on too. The rabbit was close to me and grabbed me then he whispered in my ear "Rosalie, stop struggling just enjoy falling with me" then he hugged me too him and I slapped I slapped his hands of me " who the hell do you think you are?" I asked but then I suddenly noticed how much lighter it had gotten and how close I was to the bottom of the hole and before I knew it I was unconscious .


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmm" I mumbled. I just had the craziest dream. I thought I would die. "Rosalie, Welcome to Wonderland" I opened my eyes and saw a person the one who kidnapped me, smiling. " You freak how dare you kidnap me I'm going to kill you and how do you know my name?" I shrieked my memory flooding back to me.

"Of course I know your name, I love you" the rabbit replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say

" You stalker I don't even know you and take me home !" I was really pissed.

"No can do, my lovely Rose, but please drink this" He passed me a veil of some sort of liquid. I was really agitated if this pervert with bunny ears is wants me to stay here he is gonna be disappointed and I hated it when people gave me nicknames ( or any signs of fondness) " My name isn't rose its ROSALIE !" I shouted "and I'm not going to drink this and your going to take me home, understand? !"

"But Rosalie I cant just let you go I already told you I love you and I know what your thinking, the veil isn't poisoned"

"Will you leave me alone if I drink it ?" I questioned. He didn't answer. I popped the lid of and smelt it. It didn't smell like poison and I suddenly noticed how thirsty I was. I gulped it down .

"You must really like me if you drank it so easy !" the freak rabbit exclaimed happily.

" Like freaking hell I'd like a pervert like you"

"Well anyway you drank the potion of hearts so now you must participate in the game…. And by the way my name is Peter…..Peter White" and then he just walked off.

"Where'd he go?" I said to myself. I got up and went to go look for him. Who kidnaps someone and then leaves them in a forest I thought then I noticed what I was wearing, A sleeveless black dress that reached just above my knees, black and white stripy tights and black pumps. Well at least the only thing it reveals is my collar bones and no more I thought trying to be optimistic. I started walking looking for anyone I could ask for help and directions. Someone in this place must of noticed a perverted man walking through with bunny ears.

I noticed a passing in the woods and there in front of me stood a pair of magnificent gates. I wonder if anyone is there. I stepped to the gates when Out of nowhere two boys popped up

"Onee-san do you have business at the mansion" they said in unison.

"Um…well…"I trailed trying to think of something then they both came close and took out axes that they were carrying immediately my assassin reflexes kicked in and I took a knife out of one of the pockets in my dress. It was long and sharp but I don't think I had ever seen it before.

The boys came closer and said "We take care of trespassers but we'll kill you fast so you don't feel anything onee-san" They swung there axes at me and I jumped up swiftly dodging them I was about to run when I heard a voice. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up newbie hare, were doing our jobs there's a trespasser here"

I turned slightly to see who the twins were talking to but also make sure I would be prepared if they were to strike again. It was a rabbit-person again and I couldn't help the slight groan that escaped my lips but really I was wondering what kind of freakish world has animal people. My slight noise was enough to stop the twins and rabbit person from there argument and then the rabbit person said "I think it's a spy I should take are of it" and then without warning he took out a gun that was hanging in his belt and shot at me it was a good shot and if I hadn't dodged would have probably hit me I then started dodging more bullets all perfectly aimed but all slightly too slow. Then he grabbed me I wasn't prepared for it, he the held his gun to my forehead. I smiled. He hadn't noticed the gun (that was found In another pocket in my dress) I was carrying and I pressed it hard against the back of his neck, he froze in shock and I could feel my smile grow wider. What I didn't notice was that someone was coming. A white gloved hand took the rabbits gun away from my head then a voice said "Now young lady would you mind moving that gun away from him." I hesitantly moved the gun still cautious. I looked up to see who it was. It was a man with raven black hair that was long and stuck out a bit he was wearing a white suit with an assortments of roses and playing cards on it he also had a top hat on his head. " Thanks" I mumbled. "What are you thanking me for young lady it seemed that you had everything under control"

"It seemed…." I mumbled quietly deep in thought,

"Excuse me" said the hat man.

"Oh" I said leaving my thoughts "The gun had no bullets in" I let a small smile slim on to my face but soon it was gone.

"What ?" said the rabbit man astonished.

"You are a interesting lady" sad the hat man "And my name is Blood Dupre head of the Hatter Mafia." he said bringing my hand to his lips. I flinched and then brought my hand back to myself. I noted to myself to be careful of this man he must be perverted I thought. "And may I have pleaser of knowing your name?"

"Rosalie" I said, not trusting this man if what he says is true and he is head of mafia I must try not to get on his bad side but I was still wary of him. " I have to go now" I said and ran of before he could say anything.

(At the castle)

"Elliot, what did you think you were doing?" Blood asked slightly annoyed. "I didn't't know she was that good at fighting, sir" he replied. "That girl was a foreigner, you know." Blood said.

"What!" said Elliot and the bloody twins in unison. "you heard me didn't you, now get back to work, or you don't get paid" Blood said his excitement slowly fading. Things are going to get interesting Blood thought.

(Back to Rosalie)

"What the hell" I said looking up at the sky . I swear it wasn't that close to night before. I was lost it felt like I had been going round in circles. Right now I was in some kind of tower it seemed like nobody was there. Then I heard a voice "What are you doing here!" it said angrily I turned around and could just about make out in the dark a person all I could tell was that this person had a long ponytail of hair and looked really annoyed. " I'm Sorry. I didn't know anyone was here." "leave" it answered "excuse me" I said now annoyed. "You don't even know me and your telling me to leave, just so you know I have had quite a day I mean its not everyday I get pushed down a hole by some stupid rabbit and forced to drink some stupid liquid" I babbled on like this obviously in shock for a few minutes"What did you drink" The voice said. I showed him the bottle. "Oh no" it said "you must me a foreigner, I'm Julius Monrey, now come inside and explain exactly how you got here and I might also have to explain some things to you." he said with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you understand?" Julius asked, "Um.. Yes…I guess so" He had just explained to me this 'game' I had now started and that I was a foreigner and that In order to complete the game and go home I had to fill up the bottle I had drank by meeting as many people as possible. It was a lot to take in. One thing I was sure of though was that that stupid Peter rabbit has a lot of explaining to do. But first there was something I needed to take care of, I needed a place to stay. "Um Julius,…would you mind if I stayed here a while…."I could feel the blush creeping on my face usually I had control of my emotions but for some reason I couldn't help being embarrassed when I needed to ask other people for favours. I guess it was because in my world I didn't need to depend on people and I hated it when other people had a power over me. I tentatively waited for an answer. "Yes, its not exactly like I can say no to a foreigner anyway…" he trailed on. "Thanks" I said with gratitude and the blush came to my cheeks again. "So your sure it was Peter White that brought you here" Julius asked "Yes, And do you know where I can find him?" "In the castle of hearts, in that direction" he replied pointing north. "ok , I'll see you later then" I said waving slightly.

I found myself walking through a forest going north, the direction Julius had told me. This place is so strange. I thought , I had my hands in my pockets feeling the weapons there, wondering how they even got there. I guess it doesn't really matter though because they were making me feel stronger, protected and less venerable. I really didn't understand why Peter had brought me here though….mmm… This place really makes no sense. I was pondering on why time moves so randomly here when I heard a rustle in the bushes the sound immediately put me on edge and I stood still looking at the bushes where the noise cane from. A man stepped out from the bushes a smile plastered on his face and said "Oh, I sorry if I scared you, by any chance would you know where the clock tower is?" I replied "You didn't scare me and yes the clock tower is that way" I said pointing. I was curious now as the man didn't seem a threat. "Are you and acquaintance of Julius?" I asked. " As a matter of fact I am, My names Ace, the knight of hearts and what's your name?

"Rosalie" I stated and getting no reply started walking on.

"Rosalie, would you like me to show you the way to the castle?" he said with a bright smile.

"No, Thank You." I replied coolly. His smile was getting on my nerves now. It was a bit unnerving and I couldn't help noticing the sword in his belt. Then I rethought his offer and changed my mind " Actually would you show me." I decided it would be better if I got to know him because despite his looks I could sense a dangerous aura in his presence, I wanted to know more about him, so far in my time here It felt like I was being to naïve just agreeing with what everyone said. It felt strange to me, this change in myself.

(Some time later)

"Ace" I asked "Are you sure were going the right way?"

"Oh, I'm positive" he replied.

I had been trying to find out information about him but so far all I got was that he was happy or at least pretended to be, I also knew that he was either stupid (which didn't seem unlikely) or just bad at directions because this whole time I knew we were going he wrong way but chose not to say anything and I had a feeling he was good at fighting because he had a confidence about him that only a few people I have met in my lifetime had..

I could see gates, familiar ones at that. We had arrived at the Hatters mansion. At the gates was Elliott ( I had learnt his name from Julius) I wondered where the twins were, I was sure they were the guards. I was about to ask when the next thing I knew they were both fighting. I was intrigued and kept watching them so far they Elliot was firing several bullets at ace who was dodging them with ease. Then Elliott said something I was not prepared for "That's it you idiot I wont be going easy on you anymore I was before because of the foreigner but your just too annoying."

Ace momentarily distracted by this new piece of information turned to me and said "Wow, you're the first foreigner I've ever met." I shrugged bored. The fight was interesting and I wanted it to be resumed. Shortly after I thought this it was. One thing I now knew for sure was that my hunch was correct, Ace was a good fighter and at the same time it was obvious that he was purposefully not doing his best.

(later on in the fight)

"Enough" Blood said I could now sense his presence behind me. I couldn't before because I was so caught up in the fight it was very interesting to watch them and look for their weaknesses. "Elliott what have I told you about fighting on my premises" Blood said in a demanding voice, it wasn't surprising that he was head of mafia. "But, sir its his fault he always gets lost and its so annoying, its his fault really." Elliott blabbed on, really annoyed.

"Did you not think how you would've scared Rosalie." Blood said something close to concern in his voice.

" There was nothing to be scared of," I interjected mildly pissed that someone thought I would be afraid of something like that. Then Blood said quietly to me "Do tell me, what where you thinking when you were fighting because it was clear you were very intrigued with whatever it was?"

"How they were fighting it, its interesting because-no offence or anything- but its obvious to see who is superior in skills out of the two of them, even though it isn't by that much, also it shows how when Elliott is angry he somewhat forgets about everything else around him and Ace, how he just is, confident in what he does fearless-almost, but not quite. He was calm, not worried at all-or so it seemed. Basically I liked seeing how they fought and how they reacted to the situation." I said slowly making sure I kept an emotionless face when I was saying this because I was wary of Blood.

"You really are very observant, now I wonder if there is a specific reason for why that is?" Blood said slight amusement in his voice.

"There is" I said coldly, raising my face to look him in the eyes "But that is none of your business."

It was clear he was taken back by what I said because of his facial expression as he was head of mafia I had a feeling no one talked to him rudely and he always got what he wanted but regardless I was defiantly not intimidated by him and he should know that.

It seemed I had made him kind of angry but yet I still thought he was amused by my answer. In a louder voice than necessary he said "My, my Rosalie I didn't know women could fight as well as you." "Huh.." I said confused not understanding why he said what he did and why so loudly, but I needn't of bothered because soon after Ace ran over to me and said "I didn't know you could fight," " I can't not really" I lied. "Don't be modest" Blood said clearly enjoying my unease. I shot him a death look it was clear he didn't expect it and I saw a glimpse of fear on his face and then something close to wonder. Elliott also saw his bosses expression and was clearly surprised, Elliott then said "You really are quite good though" not understanding that I didn't want a fight right now.

"Rosalie, fight with me if your good then it'll be training, and anyway I'll try and go easy on you" Ace said and then winked. "Fine" I said knowing that I wouldn't be able to get away if I didn't fight Ace.

I got the long knife from my pocket again and twisted it in my hand a few times trying to get a good grip. That was when Ace came close and slashed his sword at me, I dodged quickly but he kept coming I was agile because of all the gymnastics and things so it was really easy dodging I took a quick aim at him but he saw it coming and moved and I think the smile on his face grew wider. That pissed me off. I carried on dodging thinking about how he fought with Elliott desperately trying to think of a weakness. Ah hah I got it!

I took a aim at his stomach and he moved his sword down to deflect it that was when I quickly flipped the knife in my hands and sliced him across the face it only made a small scar and I was devastated, it should of at least hurt him enough to make him stop but all he did was look at me in shock. I stopped fighting and stared at him staring at me.

"How did you do that?" Elliott said in awe. "Do what?" I asked confused, really I hadn't done much at all. "You hit Ace,"

"So" I said "its not like its really bad and really if Ace wasn't so good it should've hurt him more."

"You don't understand" Ace said His voice and face said he was happy but in his eyes was confusion "I've never got hit before"

"oh ,sorry" I said feeling guilty " I thought You wanted me to fight you"

I looked at Ace with apologetic eyes because I really wasn't happy that I had hurt him I guess I got caught up in the moment and I really don't want kill anymore. I was expecting Ace to say something but instead I heard clapping I turned around to see who was twisted enough to laugh right now. It was Blood. "Ha ha, I really didn't think you were good enough to do that," he said.

"Then why did you want me to fight?" I questioned anger in my voice. Blood stayed silent.

I looked at Ace I did something I wasn't used to, I took a band aid out of my pocket (I always kept some with me) and gently put it on Aces cheek where I had cut him. I noticed it wasn't deep and still couldn't get why everyone was so amazed with it. Then after I had put the band aid on aces cheek I said something I rarely said "Sorry."

Then I turned around and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Elliott asked. "To the castle, to see Peter," I said "Ace are you coming?"

"Sure" Ace replied smiling. I still thought he was dangerous and now I finally understood why it was strange for me to have hurt him, he must be so amazing at fighting that he never got hurt, this knowledge filled me with small pride but I soon mentally scolded myself for being happy I hurt someone.

I think I was going soft in Wonderland I had to make sure that wasn't the case. I really hate it when people take advantage of me, it had happened once before and I will make sure it never happens again…

(At the Hatters mansion)

"Boss, she's really good, I wonder how she did that." Elliott said still amazed by what he saw. "I agree" Blood said "We should have her stay around us, come for tea maybe, she is very interesting, more so than I thought at first." Blood still had not forgotten the way she had answered so protectively about why she paid such close attention when Elliott and Ace were fighting and Elliott hadn't forgotten the fear that entered Bloods eyes when Rosalie glared at him, it was only brief but was enough for him to notice it. Elliott agreed with his boss the foreigner was very interesting. "Boss" he said "do you really like Rosalie, I thought that she wasn't your type."

"When I get bored of her, I'll kill her" Blood replied calmly. "And Elliott go find the twins and tell them to get there asses back here.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Prime minister White is with the queen" Ace asked one of the faceless maids. I was still getting used to that that. Apparently only role holders had faces and eyes. It was really weird.

We had just walked into a huge room, at the far end was a throne on it sat a woman she had purple hair that was curled and her dress was decorated with thousands of different sized hearts. She was wearing a crown and I thought she was the Queen of hearts. Standing next to her was Peter, as soon as he saw me he bounded up to me. His arms were flailing around wildly and I had a feeling he was going to hug me, he was screaming "Oh, Rose I knew you would come, but so soon you must really love me." He was close to me now and I quickly stepped to the side and he fell head first to the floor. I could feel my dark aura around me. "My name is Rosalie !" I said frostily giving him a death look. I could here Ace chuckling, Aahhh, this would be a long day I thought.

Then the woman sitting on the throne asked, "Art thou a foreigner?" I nodded "We are Vivaldi, The queen of hearts,"

"Nice to meet you" I said it was refreshing to see a role holder that was a girl after all the role holders I had met so far I was starting to doubt there was any. My dark aura was slowly fading.

"Rosalie, would you care to stay for tea?" Vivaldi asked, "Um.. I guess so.." I said.

"And Ace," Vivaldi went on "What happened to your face?" She was pointing at the band aid on his cheek. "I was doing a little training with Rosalie" he said smirking. "Rosalie talk to me, talk to me." Peter started wining.

(At Tea in the castle)

"Rosalie, we would like to know if all the women in your world fight?" Vivaldi asked sipping her tea.

"No" I said blankly. For this I got a curious look. I looked up. "Its dark already, I better go Vivaldi, thanks for the tea." I said getting up.

"Rosalie, you should really stay the night here we wouldn't mind you staying at all."

"Sorry, maybe next time but I really must get back" I said, Then awkwardly for me peter butted in and said "Oh, Rosalie you can't go out now its night and there are lots of dangerous things out at night. What if you got hurt."

" Fine," I sighed it didn't seem I was going to be able to go anyway.

"White show Rosalie to her room and Rosalie we look forward to be in your company again" Vivaldi said pleasantly smiling at me.

I was walking down a corridor, decorated in hearts as most of the décor was in this place, and I was trying to ignore Peter who was continuously showing me signs of affection something I didn't take to kindly. Finally we got to the door I was quite tired now and I was about to open the door when Peter said "Can I sleep with you?" he said it innocently but this was the last straw I was sick of him. "NO" I shouted and then walked in the room and slammed the door.

I lay on the bed, I was exhausted. Soon after I fell asleep.

(In Rosalie's dream)

"mmm" I mumbled "where am I",

I think it's a desert ,I thought looking at the vast abyss surrounding me.

"Its not a desert, it's a dream" a voice said behind me I turned .

"Who are you?" I said wearily.

"I am Nightmare, an incubus"

"Incubus," I stated and then remembering something I had read before I carried on saying "a male demon believed to lie on sleeping persons and to have sexual intercourse with sleeping women"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I smirked. Then I looked at him again. He was flying, floating would be more accurate really, and know I started thinking about it he did look quite queer. He had an eye patch covering one eye and grey hair. He couldn't be that old was probably 19 or something close to that. He might of dyed it but I don't know why someone would want to look older than they actually are but I guess lots of people here had weird coloured hair.

" My hair is naturally this colour" Nightmare said, How did he know I was thinking that?

" Oh I can read your mind" Nightmare replied to my thoughts with a chuckle.

Read minds, I thought, then for some unknown reason I thought of Edward Cullen, I laughed openly at my thoughts, so did nightmare.

I looked at him again. " Goodbye my sweet Rose" I was about to tell him not to call me that when, I found the dream world I was in was slipping away and with that so was Night mare.

I awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

"ouch" I had fell of the bed. I looked around momentarily confused by my surroundings but then I remembered I was in the castle of hearts. I got up and made the bed. Then I walked around and looked in the wardrobe to see if there was something there that would fit me. I opened it up and looked around humming quietly to myself, musing on the strange dream I just had.

I had just put on the only clothes in the wardrobe that weren't covered in heart and lucky for me they fit just right. I was wearing a dark blood red dress that went just above my knees and black plimsolls. Also I pinned back my hair with a dark red rose I had found o the dresser. I sat on the bed and twiddled the silver ring that was on the index finger of my right hand. My mother had gave me this ring, it was the only piece of jewellery I wore regularly. Engraved in the ring were the words 'Mon beau bébé est monté' It was French for 'My beautiful baby Rose' She was the only one who called me Rose. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. Get a hold of yourself Rosalie, I thought, you are your fathers daughter, you are archangel a fearless assassin. But then again, I quit didn't I ? and that proves I am not fearless.

I got up, I was leaving I needed closure right now and it was hard to find in this world. The closest thing to a home I had here was the clock tower so decided that is where I would go.

I was walking through the palace gardens trying to get out unnoticed, they really were magnificent, the queen seemed an interesting woman but I would have to know her better if I was going to be a judge of her personality. I remembered once I had been taught how to cold read people, it is when you just have to look at someone to tell about there personality and who they were and lots of other things about them. I seemed I had forgotten much of that though. Thinking of my old life made me feel the impact of this world on me. As much as I hated to admit it I had become needy and weakened here, I had decided to resume my assassin training but I would still stay true to my pledge to myself that I wouldn't kill.

I was just about to turn the corner when out of nowhere Peter popped up.

"Rosalie, my love, where are you going so soon you really should stay with me for longer at the castle"

"Peter please explain why you continue to say you love me and you never did tell me why you brought me here?" I said trying to be reasonable but failing at hiding my distaste.

"Rosalie I love you, why are you taking so long to fall for me" That was it , I was angry now how dare he just ignore my question then tell me he loves me so outwardly when it was clear he didn't. Just then Peter ran towards me and was about to engulf me in a hug, instead of moving out of the way I grabbed him in an attempt to flip him but somehow he was prepared for it and gracefully moved avoiding any injury. "Aargghh" I exclaimed pissed at how weak I had become, I started storming off into the direction of the clock tower with Peter following me. "Get lost you stupid perverted rabbit!" I screamed, at him and hurried away while he stood frozen in the hearts courtyard.

I was walking through the forest trying to calm down, I was seriously lost now and didn't know which way I was going. Then I saw the bloody twins they were quite close and I could see they were with someone. It was a cat, well a person with a cat tail and ears, by the looks of it the cat was a punk, it was wearing a cut of black shirt and a black skirt with shorts underneath. Also it had a variety of piercing and chains covering him.

"Onee-san" the twins said in unison, they leaped towards me and I tensed ready for a fight but surprisingly they both hugged me, I stared at them confused waiting for them to complain. They did "Boss told us to be nice to you and we have been waiting for you to visit"

I had almost forgotten the cat/man who was with the twins. I looked up at him and saw him sniffing the air. How weird I thought. "Are you an outsider?" he asked,

"Um.. I guess my names Rosalie," I said cautious. Then suddenly he smiled and said" Nice to meet you I'm Boris, Dee and Dum's friend, I'm from the amusement park."

"The Amusement park? But aren't they in a power struggle with the hatters mansion?" I questioned, "Yeah" Dee and Dum said. "Its doesn't really matter, its more the old man and Hatter who are fighting I'm just a freeloader and the twins just work there. Boris carried on. "Oh" I said bored. I think Boris knew I was bored because at the end of his sentence he quickly added, "Its more then the power struggle, the old man really hates the hatter for what he did, even I wanna shoot him," This caught my attention again, "Do you wanna know what it is he did," I nodded "Mary Gowland" He said. "that's the old mans name" I snickered, amused. His name was Mary Gowland and he owned an amusement park. I snickered again.

"Rosalie, why don't you come to the Amusement Park?"

"Erm…Sure"

"No, you have to some to the mansion with us we asked first" the bloody twins whined.

In the end I declined both of them but said that I would visit soon. I doubted I would but if it made them happy I'd carry on saying it.

I was back at the clock tower, I saw Julius, he was fixing watches again.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked,

"No" he replied,

" What would you like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm going to make you something anyway." I stated blankly ignoring his disapproving looks. I looked in the kitchen there was shopping on the table, I was going to make pasta, its something that I hadn't ate here yet and I missed it. I started arranging out the utensils and tried to remember the time I had took a cooking course when I was really bored because I was out of 'assignments' for the rest of that month.

I poured the pasta and sauce in bowls and heading out to Julius. It I taken I while to make and I was hoping he would like it. I laid it down in front of him and said "Eat" Then Quickly added "please". He looked at it curiously, and I asked what it was. "Pasta" I replied "haven't you had it before" he must of noticed the worried look on my face, because then he took a bite. I looked up nervously. He chewed and I realized I couldn't remember ever being nervous before.

"Its Good" he said, I gave a toothy smile, I saw his features shocked and then I frowned, I probably had a weird smile. Somehow he must of sensed what I was thinking because he said "You have a nice smile, I just am not used to it…" He was embarrassed, he had a faint blush on his cheeks. "Thanks" I said truly gratified "Now eat up"

I had just washed the dishes, and was drying my hands when Ace walked in, he was wearing a cape, smeared with blood and in his hand was carrying a mask. I looked at him confused, it mustn't be his blood otherwise he should be injured and I had a feeling, after our last encounter that he wasn't one to get hurt easy.

"Hey Rosalie" he said enthusiastically "I didn't know you were staying with Julius," then he handed Julius a bag which seemed full. I wondered what was in it, but I didn't have to for long because Julius opened it and tipped the clocks out onto his desk. "You brought a lot" Julius said, getting ready to start work again I looked at them curiously. "Ace" I said "why didd you get them for Julius"

"Because that's my job" he replied

"I thought you were the knight of hearts" I said even more curious.

"I am" he said blankly" I just help Julius because I like it" and then he smiled lovingly at Julius. I snickered.

"Ace if you were getting clocks for Julius how did you get into so many fights?"

"You didn't tell her?" Ace said to Julius. He just mumbled back.

Then Ace said to me "How do you know it isn't my blood?" he had an amused look on his face when I said that it was pretty obvious it wasn't his blood because if he lost that much he would be having trouble walking right now. "You sure know your stuff" Ace said.

It was getting dark now and I stifled a yawn. "Goodnight Julius" I said heading off to my room. I lay on the bed and pulled the covers up past my nose. I hadn't forgotten about practice, I decided that I would definitely practice tomorrow. Or at least as soon as I can. As much as I hated it I had gotten soft in wonderland, I needed to protect my self even f that meant becoming moody. Just because I didn't kill anymore doesn't mean I have given up all my morals. With that thought I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I yawned, I was still sleepy but hadn't forgotten about training. I went to the wardrobe and got out a grey dress, it wasn't a colour I particularly liked but in looked nice because it had a corset decorated in small black bead sort of things.

It took longer than I thought to do the corset and it ended up a bit tight but not enough to complain about. I then put on some black plimsolls, I brushed my hair through quickly and brushed my bangs into my face. It had grown longer than I usually kept it, because I wasn't an assassin anymore so it wouldn't get in the way.

I also remembered to pack a few knifes in my dress and then a small pistol for aim practice. But first I needed to find a place to practice. I went to tell Julius I was leaving but the found that the twins and Boris were there annoying him, and then I remembered that they wanted me to go to the Amusement park. My plans for training in the morning went out the window.

"Onee-san" the twins screamed as they clung onto my legs. I sighed irritated. "We missed you so much"

Then Boris said and hi and led us to the amusement park.

So many colours. That was my first thought about the place. I was going to go on a ride when a weirdly dressed guy came up to me and said "You must be the foreigner! I'm Gowland, the owner of this amusement park! I'll play you a song to celebrate your first time coming here," he added.

Then magically a violin popped out of nowhere and he got ready to play, Boris started panicking and was trying to pull me away I stared at him with confusion. And then as soon as he started playing I understood, it sounded terrible. I was sure my ears must be bleeding, and then to make it even worse he started singing, by now I was screaming at him to stop. He was oblivious to my cries. I was quickly scanning through ideas to make him stop Bingo! I thought and then I yelled over the music "STOP IT MARY!"

He did. And just stared at me and then in a sly voice he said to Boris "You told her didn't you?"

Boris started explaining himself but I stopped listening ,the twins were still giggling and it was slightly unnerving. I was about to walk away and leave and started turning when I saw Blood and Elliott walking over. I wondered why they were here but didn't have to for long because they explained they were here for business, it didn't sound to interesting so I was preparing to slip away unnoticed until I heard Blood say "You sure are looking angry, Mary" I froze, did he have any idea what he was doing? Blood carried on with his taunts and I could see the anger rising up in Gowland. His violin turned into a gun and I stared at him incredulously.

Gowland was aiming the gun at Blood and then took a shot. It missed his face by a few inches and blew his hat straight of his head. Blood didn't flinch. I was slightly impresses, some of my dads best assassins wouldn't of been able to do that.

The next thing I knew Elliott had shot at Gowland and The amusement park workers had all magically got guns out from nowhere (I was still confused at how everyone was doing this) and a shooting war began , stray bullets scattered everywhere and I dodged the few that went my way.

I turned to leave I wasn't going to stay here if they were fighting, I may as well start practicing myself, but just as I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly shook it of and made a defensive position ready for a fight if necessary. Blood chuckled at my reaction, it was him behind me.

I relaxed my position and turned fully to face him. I looked at him waiting for him to explain what he wanted me for, "I would like to invite you to tea at the mansion, since to have took the liberty to visit every other place." I looked at him expressionlessly, if he was asking me to tea I would be more appreciated if he didn't add crude comments afterwards. "Well, are you coming he said?" he said, his voice was commanding even

though he was asking a question. I had seen this before, my father also spoke like this. I truly hated it and not forgetting his invitation replied a short, curt reply, "Fine" Then I stomped of pissed at his attitude.

It was getting midnight now and I was dreading going to the Hatters mansion, I had been waiting later and later to go and guesses I couldn't hold it off anymore. The circumstances brought a phrase to mind that I had heard before, 'You can't avoid the inevitable'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Onee-san!" The twins said when I came through the gates, "Boss said you would come!"

They led me to a long table in the garden, around the table sat Boris, Blood, Elliott and soon enough me and the twins.

"I'm glad you could make it" Blood said pleasantly enough, I was still on my guard around him though, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please" I said if Blood could act like everything was ok then I could too.

I had been talking small talk for a while now and was getting bored, I was thinking of something to say, "Boris, Gowland's violin shaped weird?" I settled for thinking it was an approachable topic.

"Oh, that thing changes every time he gets it out," he said "Do you play violin, I'm sure it looked close that time?"

"Um.. Kind of" I said feeling awkward, I played three instruments, Violin, Guitar and piano but I hadn't played for a long time, I explained this to him. He asked why I hadn't played for a while and I just mumbled not comfortable telling him that I stopped after my mother died. The evening continued and they asked me about the things I liked, I didn't enjoy the attention and briefly answered that I liked reading and drawing. Then they started going on about how Blood had lots of books and I zoned off gazing at the garden not interested.

"Rosalie are you listening?" Elliott asked. "Huh" I replied snapping out of my daydream. "Are you okay lady" Said Dee.

"I'm fine just tired," I said stifling a yawn,

"Did you have a tiring day?" Dum said sympathetically,

"Um not really, its just its night time" I said wondering why they asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Elliott. I realized that they couldn't tell the difference from night and day here because it changed so randomly so I explained how in my world you sleep at night and wake up in the day.

The evening soon came to an end and I went back to the tower relieved that I could leave-but no before Blood could offer me to come over to borrow some books.

As soon as I went back to the clock tower. I crashed on the sofa and fell asleep-but not before Julius could give me a strange look for not sleeping in my bed.

As I slept I dreamt of Nightmare. He explained to me about this strange world we were in, in more depth. It really was a strange place. People who have no faces, role holders just killing people randomly and what surprised me more was what Nightmare said about Julius, he explained his job to me and I was amazed I had a feeling that I should be disgusted or something but really if Julius didn't do his ob everyone here would probably be dead by now and there would be no more people. But after I had recognized the importance of his role I was filled with an unease. Why hadn't Julius told me? It was like that day when Ace came in, in his 'work clothes'. What reason could Julius have for not telling me. I decided to confront him on it he next day but for now I would be content with finding out about Wonderland because I had learnt with experience that it was best to find out the most you can about your surroundings.

Soon enough I was awake and I got changed fast today I was determined to practice, even if someone wanted me I'd have to decline because I had more important things to do. Practice. I put on a black strapless dress so I'd be able to move my arms easily. Then I wore some striped tights and black sneakers. I got my weapons ready and was about to leave when Julius interrupted,

"Where are you going?"

I shot him a confused look,

"I'm just going out, would you like any thing from the shop?, though I might be back slightly late" I asked but chose my words wisely so he thought I would be at the shop all-day. "Could you bring some coffee please?" he asked I said yes and smiled slightly and then set off.

I walked hesitantly trying to go unnoticed, I really didn't want to bump in to anyone especially Ace as he had a thing for getting lost. I went left where I would usually go right to the Hatters mansion, I memorized my steps in my mind in case I found a place I liked so I could carry on training there.

I had been walking for about 10 minutes now and could smell sea air. I went in the direction of the smell. If I was close to water it would be good because then I could swim to build on my agility and stamina. I walked out of the forest and saw a beautiful meadow. It was perfect, and at the end of the opening there was a small cliff that was surrounded in water. The grass was quite long here, about up to my thighs. I flattened some at the centre of the meadow so I had a place to sit. Then I planned out my training, I decided I would practice my aim first.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aim, that's what I'd do first. I took out a knife from my hands and picked out a tree. I chose a large oak tree about 10 metres away from me I threw the knife it looked like it was going to hit the tree and I could feel the pride seeping on to my face, then at the last moment the knife swerved slightly and went wide of he tree. I grimaced. "Damn"

(At the castle)

"White, if you shoot another guard your head will be rolling on the floor!" Vivaldi exclaimed, agitated at Prime minister White's behaviour. He had been shooting people for the last few days mercilessly and it had been affecting the castle security and staff.

"I cant help it all these worthless faceless' are so annoying and I haven't seen my dear Rosalie for 6 time periods." Peter whined on.

"Now that you mention it Rosalie hasn't been here for a while, Peter invite her here for tea, and don't come back here without her or I shall have to order your execution." Vivaldi said, she noticed Ace come in and didn't want to be annoyed by his stupidity so added "And white, take Ace with you." Peter made a series of dissatisfied grunts but took Ace with him all the same.

(At the hatters mansion)

"Blood what's wrong?" Elliott asked his boss, he had been looking bored recently and it was making him grouchy.

"I'm Bored, it seems we haven't saw our little foreigner in a while." Blood said "She said she likes reading, Elliot go to the clock tower and bring her over, tell her she's invited for tea"

"Sure, boss" Elliott said walking out, he was wondering if Blood really liked Rosalie, also he said he would kill her when he got bored, I hoped she would stay entertaining. He thought grimly thinking about the consequences if she didn't.

(At the Amusement Park)

"Wow Boris! That ride was great the" twins said, after coming of Gowland's newest ride at the Amusement park. "I bet Onee-san would like it" They added. They hadn't saw her in a while and missed her. "Hey Dee, Dum" Boris said "Why don't we go to the clock tower and invite her over?"

"Great idea!" They exclaimed. Then the three of them set of to the tower excitedly.

(At the Clock tower.)

"Nightmare, come back here!" Shouted grey chasing after Nightmare, he wasn't doing his work again.

"You Cant make me work!" Nightmare cried.

Julius sighed, they really were distracting him from his work. He started on a new clock finishing the one he just had.

The voices of Grey and Nightmare were getting loader as thy were about to approach the clock makers room. But before they could barge in the front door opened and entered nearly every role holder.

They were panting for breath and it seemed they had raced each other to get here.

"What do you want?" Julius said coldly, annoyed that they had all came and interrupted his work. They all answered at the same time and they all shouted over each other to get there voice through.

"They all want Rosalie to come to our territories" said Nightmare after reading all their minds.

"Why would you think she's here?" asked Julius, wanting them all to leave.

"If my love is not here were else could she be" said Peter to himself.

"She said she went out." said Julius glad they were leaving, then Boris came to him and passed to him a free pass for the Amusement park, "Could you give it Rosalie when she come back?" Julius grunted and took the slip. If he had knew that he would be bombarded with a load of requests after ward he would of told Boris to give it her himself.

After they finally left. Julius got back to work but couldn't diminish the curiosity about where the outsider actually was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I yawned, damn I thought, I had fell asleep, Julius might worry! I immediately got up but then stopped. Julius wouldn't worry I said to myself, he isn't that type. My reassuring words had calmed me down, I may as well practice more since I'm already here. I got The knife out of my pocket and looked for the oak tree from yesterday. I threw the knife it hit the tree in the centre. I couldn't help a whoop from coming from my mouth.

I went to retrieve the knife, while I was there I noticed some weird fungi growing at the bottom of the tree. I reached my hand out to touch it, then quickly pulled it back before I did. That was close, It could've been poisoned for all I knew. Now I had finished practicing and mastered my techniques, I was starting to think I had nothing to do but my previous act made me think otherwise. I now had to practice my self control. I was about to turn when the mushroom let out a green gas. "What the hell!" I shrieked quickly I gained my composure.

It would be easier to practice self control at the tower, it was always quiet there so would be the perfect environment.

I walked in the clock tower and gasped, it seemed all the role holders were there, Blood, Elliott, the twins, Boris, Gowland, Pierce, Peter, Ace, Nightmare, Grey, Julius and Vivaldi.

I was about to ask them what they were doing here but I was cut off by Peter. He ran towards me smiling relief on his face. "OMG!" he said rapidly not even pausing for breath.

"Get of Peter "I said calmly I would of took him of by force but it seemed he knew something I didn't. He obligedly released me though was putting on puppy eyes. I didn't fall for it, I was made of harder stuff than that.

"Where have you been? , we were all so worried ~ chu" said pierce holding back tears.

Aw, I felt sorry for him, it seemed what I thought earlier wasn't true.

"I was just…out," I said hesitantly, "How come everybody's here?" I added.

"Like the rat said we were worried about you" Boris said then gave me a quick hug. I didn't hug back, I was still confused, then suddenly my head started going dizzy, the mushrooms, I thought accusingly. I had a feeling I was going to faint but tried to hold it back, Nightmare came to me, he could read my mind, I almost forgot, the dizziness in my head got worse. I fainted into Nightmares arms.

**Sorry it was only a short chapter but I tried to make it dramatic, if any of you guys have some ideas for the next one, please PM them to me. Thx **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Nightmares POV)

She was lying on her bed in the clock tower, it seemed she had been affected by some sort of mushroom but until she woke up and told me what it looked like I could only guess. All the role holders were gathered around and there thoughts were filled with confusion and/or worry. It seems they had all taken a liking to her despite her cold personality, she started shaking lightly a frown on her face, Grey came up to me and asked me if she was okay, it seemed like she was going to wake up I looked at her face, she looked innocent when she was asleep, I could hear others In the room thinking that also and it gave me a twisted feeling in my stomach to know that.

It had been a few hours now and she still hadn't awoke, it would be likely that she was dead if Ace hadn't gone and confirmed her heart was still beating by putting his face to her chest, this had aroused anger in Peter and they had stared fighting but it didn't last long.

Lots of the role holders were getting bored now and were thinking about leaving it didn't seem like she was ill any more until she started talking in her sleep "Go away" she said but in her voice was something I hadn't heard in her before - fear. She carried on moaning for a while and Vivaldi came and took her hand, she thought Rosalie was cute and me, knowing that she had a soft spot for cute things, understood why.

_Someone as adorable as Rosalie shouldn't be put through this much pain, _the queen thought_, _little did she know that Rosalie's life on the surface had given her much more pain than this.

Tears were coming out of Rosalie's eyes now, only a few but enough to notice. She must be having a nightmare, I went to see what it was. I could feel my face pale when I saw what it was, the other role holders looked at me when they noticed the tears, Peter went to wipe them away. All the role holders faces turned grim when they saw my ashen expression about the outsiders nightmare. I couldn't hep the tear of sympathy that fell from my silver eyes.

(Rosalie's POV)

I was terrified, it was the same thing that happened last time, tears were pouring down my face, "Stop!" I screamed between sobs, he didn't - my father, the monster the ruthless killer, the assassin boss. In his arms was my mother she was crying telling me to go, blood was dripping of her face. "Stop it daddy!"

He sliced the knife between the ribs and then slowly, painfully yanked it out again. My mother was gasping for breath blood rushing out of her, my father dropped her on the floor. I ran over to her, "Mummy! Don't die" I sobbed. "Baby" she said through her pain gently stroking my hair with her blood stained hands, I put my hands over her chest trying to stop the blood from coming out. Then my dad, whose presence I almost forgot, came up to me in his hand were bandages, he put his mouth close to my face and whispered to me "Ah, my baby Rose, its up to you to save her if you don't do the bandages right and take to long it will be your fault" I cowered away in fear of him after he stuffed the bandages in my hands. At the time I couldn't recognise what the smell coming from his mouth was, now I know it to be alcohol.

I tried to wrap the bandages around her. "Don't leave me" I cried out again and again to her. It seems she didn't listen because that night she died and it was my fault, like my Dad said I should've been able to fix her.

I opened my eyes, tears were running down my face, I felt ill, I tucked my knees up to my chest and brawled my eyes out. Nightmare came up to me "Its okay Rosalie, its not your fault, you didn't know you were only a little kid." he comforted me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest all the while the other role holders were staring in shock at why I was crying, it really was unexpected I had promised myself I wouldn't cry about it again and especially not in front of anyone but I couldn't help it. The pain was killing me, the physical pain that had come from the damned mushrooms was eating away at me making me feel terrible but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain freeing my heart over with those bad memories. I started coughing, I could feel the blood rising in my throat it went all over the floor, I had stopped crying now but he tears were still on my face, my head was spinning and I was faintly aware of the voices of the panicked role holders and I could feel my self being lifted up, I could hear someone saying I needed to go to the hospital and I could hear rising voices of panic and I had a feeling I was moving, I was about to black out again but not before I could I looked up to see who was carrying me, and much to my surprise I saw a worried looking Blood. His face was the last thing I saw before slipping into unconsciousness


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I'm not sure who Rosalie is going to end up with and all suggestion are welcome!**

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, it really is helpful seeing what other people think of my work. Enjoy Everyone ! (I hope ;)) **

***Side Note* Special thx for the PMs got from Casey0449 and Sleeping Moon XD**

(Nightmares POV)

Rosalie had got here safely. She was lying in a hospital bed and nurses were attending to her. Ughh I thought, I cared about Rosalie but I was glad that I could talk to her in the dream world because I couldn't wait till I got out of this place, I'd rather do work than stay at the hospital overnight like everyone else planned to do.

The doctors had diagnosed her positive to gas mushroom poisoning, it was a serious illness but only lasted for a few days at the best of times. The nurses left and told us that she needs to rest right now.

"Nightmare," Elliott said his face still aghast from what he had saw earlier,

"Yes" I said, thought I could already read his mind and knew what he was going to ask me.

"What happened to Rosalie before, and I don't mean the mushrooms" This was what everyone was now thinking it really did take them by surprise when they saw her crying,

I phrased my words carefully, "She's going through a rough time now and I don't think she would really appreciate it if I talked about her business without her consent, but I think if you really want to know you should ask her when she wakes up" I said letting it sink in then I added "Also it would be helpful if you could all show her some support,"

Blood shot me a glare and I gave him a smug, knowing smile. Ah, it pissed him when he didn't know everything. And it made me content when he was annoyed. I was about to leave I say good buy to the role holders and kissed Rosalie's forehead gently. I was glad to be getting out of this place. It gave me the creeps.

(Rosalie's Dream)

I opened my eyes, my head had a light throbbing in it and I remembered the sudden past events. I was embarrassed, I couldn't believe I'd cried in front of everyone one like that. "You shouldn't be embarrassed" Nightmare said, I looked around, this multicoloured scenery could only be that of the dream world. I looked at Nightmare and cringed at the memory that I had about when I cried into his chest but the embarrassment was soon replaced by uneasiness. He could read minds so would know what I was crying about, Worry spread through my body like fire through dry grass. I shot Nightmare a glare. _He Better not have told them._

"Don't worry, I didn't, but a few of them would like to know though." Nightmare replied to my thoughts. "Also they are all waiting for you at the hospital, They are really worried, you know, so was I" he added

I could feel the world slipping away and couldn't forget the gratitude I owed him. "Thanks Nightmare" I said sincerely "You're a really good friend,"

(At the Hospital, Rosalie's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly, light was shining down from somewhere at me, It was a doctor he was shining a torch thing in my eyes. "Waah!" I said shocked, "Your awake," he said with a relived look but then I looked around and saw all the role holders sitting around in chairs. "Rosalie, chu ~" Pierce said, running to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Um, Hey" I said, I felt awkward, they had all saw me crying too. He gripped me tighter, now Boris had come up to me and was hugging me bending around Pierce,

"That looks like fun !" Ace said wrapping his arms around me also, It seemed everyone decided to join in too except for Blood, Grey, Julius and Vivaldi.

"You look so cute when your blushing!" Vivaldi said clapping her hands like a little girl. I hadn't realized I was blushing. I frowned and then shook them of me. "Peter" I said harshly, he seemed not to notice my tone though and smiled like I had told him I loved him though I had only called his name. "Yes, my sweet" he asked me.

"I want to go home" I deadpanned. Julius then said that I couldn't go back to the clock tower yet as I had to stay in hospital for longer.

"I don't mean like that" I said " I mean I want to go back to my world."

This got a shocked expression from everyone. " Why do you wanna go back Onee-san, don't you like us anymore" the twins whined. I sighed. If I was going to get anywhere I'd have to find out by myself.

"Forget about it" I said, much to Peters pleasure, he thought I was wanting to stay, he was really very wrong, I was going to tell him so when I could feel a liquid rising in my throat, I looked around worriedly for somewhere I could be sick. It seemed Grey knew by my face what I wanted and he pulled a bucket to my face and gently lifted my hair up as I vomited blood into the bucket. _Now I know how Nightmare feels. _I thought. I thanked Grey and he said to my that he was glad I was okay and I could tell by his voice he meant it.

(Later that day)

"Rosalie" Blood said he hadn't talked much but I saw him perking his ears up every time I said something, which wasn't often as I kept having coughing fits. "What happened to you before that made you cry?" he said blankly. I could see the warning look Elliott was giving him but I could also see his own curiosity at what his boss had asked.

" I.." I started. This was complicated, how was I going to explain to them if I didn't want to remember myself. "I don't want to tell you" I said awkwardly, not really feeling comfortable with that answer but having nothing better to say, all the while I was having images run through my head of that dark event. I defiantly didn't want to tell them. That it had been my fault my mother died. I tear ran down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away hoping they hadn't saw.

**I hope everybody liked that chapter !**

**I've been in a dilemma for a while now, I really don't know who Rose is gonna end up with, it'd be real helpful if you guys could give any suggestions. THANK YOU !**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey everyone hope you like another chapter!**

(Rosalie's POV)

I opened my eyes, it was still dark and I could only see by the light the moon was giving off. I could hear a sound it was coming from outside "Ruff, ruff" it sounded like a dog. It came again "Ruff, ruff" I sat up and looked out the window, and there sure enough was a puppy. It was trapped in a bush and I felt for it. I got up and decided I would go and help it. I was tiptoeing because all the other role holders were asleep.

I may as well help this animal and be merciful upon it, to make up all the times I wasn't merciful in my world, I thought bitterly.

I walked outside and felt the cold hit me immediatly. It was snowing but it only seemed like a bit on the ground so it was no big deal. I walked over to the bushes and freed the puppy, it barked gratefully and then I petted it and it walked off. I felt happy with myself for doing something good.

I was about to stand up and go back inside when I had a sudden pain in my stomach. "Urgh" I said. I sat back down, it couldn't be that bad. If I rested here for a while it would clear up and I would be able to get back inside without any pain. I laid against the bush and closed my eyes. I fell asleep not noticing the snow that was falling around me still content with knowing I had done something good.

(Grey's POV)

I opened my eyes and stretched. It seemed none of the other role holders had awoke yet, I may as well check on Rosalie. I walked up to her bad and found it empty. I panicked where could she be! I thought. I looked around the room. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom, yeah that was probably it, I reassured myself. I looked out the window aimlessly, trying to stay calm.

The jokers must of changed the seasons, it was snowing outside. I was admiring the snow when I saw something move. My eyes widened. It was Rosalie she was covered over in snow and was so pale.

I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my mouth. She could be dead! I tried to run out of the room but I was so panicked that I knocked over a bookshelf in the process. All the other role holders woke up and saw me panicking. "What's wrong? Julius said annoyed. "Rosalie" was all I said before I ran out of the room to the garden.

I saw her lying there. She wasn't moving. I ran up to her and lifted her up not bothering to wipe the snow of my coat. Please don't die I whispered to her, over and over.

(Peters POV)

Her bed was empty. Where was she! My Rosalie. That Lizard better not of hurt her or I would kill him. He walked in and I gasped along with others in the room. Greys face looked ashen as he laid my love on the bed. "What did you do to her, Lizard." I said pointing my gun at him, venom dripping of my voice. "_I_ didn't _do_ anything" he said.

I looked over to her, she was shivering thank god she was alive, I thought. I could feel tears come to my eyes. The doctor had been called he had come in and looked at her. "It seems that because of the heat loss her gas poisoning has gotten worse. I suggest you move her to a warmer place as it is winter here at the moment and the weather would do her more harm than good"

"She can come to the heart castle!" I said I wasn't going to argue with anybody I had made up my mind already. In the end after the other role holders had finished arguing she was brought to the castle, like i suggested.

(At the castle infirmary, Rosalie POV)

I opened my eyes slowly and immediately wished I hadn't It sent pains running though my skull. "Ahh!" I cried and shut my eyes tight again. "Rosalie, can you hear me?" someone was saying. I opened my eyes a crack and saw it was a doctor, not the same one as before. He told me to eat something and I obliged while I opened my mouth he put in something cold and hard. I swallowed it quickly and then coughed, it tasted disgusting.

"Urgh, What was that?" I asked but then stopped, it seemed the throbbing in my head had gone away. I opened my eyes fully and said "Thank You"

I then looked around the room and saw all the role holders staring back at me. Also I noticed the surroundings were completely different from the hospital.

"Where am I?"

"Don't you remember what happened?" Grey asked.

"um.. No.. ACHOO!.. It cant be that bad though, right?" I replied, sniffling.

"You almost froze to death" he said. I shrugged.

"That no big deal. I thought dying was normal here."

"Rosalie you almost DIED! You cant be replaced like we can so it is a big deal!" Grey said he was angry . He looked like an assassin. "Sorry" he said when he noticed I had cowered away form him.

"Grey" I said "Are you an assassin?" I asked. "Ex" he replied "how did you know?" his anger had gone and now was replaced with curiosity. "It doesn't matter."

I looked at the bed I was in, it was massive. I sat up and leant against one of the fluffy pillows. I could fit myself at least 6 times over in it."No one did tell me where I was?" I asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"Your in the infirmary at the hearts castle" Peter said clinging onto my arm. "I'm so glad your okay" I tried to shake him off but it was no use I was extra weak now I was ill.

(Elliott's POV)

She was okay, Thank god. Rosalie was asleep in her bed, she was shivering even though she had about 5 blankets covering her. Blood had gone to send for a doctor to see what's wrong with her, he seemed worried, that was strange, I didn't think that she was his type. But I guess you cant help falling for the foreigner. I would ask him if he liked her but I was sure he would deny it and its best not putting Blood in a bad mood.

(Bloods POV)

The doctor had finally come. She was still shaking in her bed. He went over to see her. She looked so weak and venerable, I have a feeling it is because of that day with Nightmare when she was crying. I wonder what happened that day…

The doctor had finished looking at her.

"It seems the quickest way for her to get warm is by obtaining body heat from someone and then insulating herself with blankets. Because she is cold at the moment she is trapping the cold body heat from her body in the blankets."

"NO!" Rosalie said, I couldn't help the chuckle coming from my lips. She glared at me and I stopped laughing. She had a mafia boss' glare. That was strange for a woman. I really didn't know about her past but I defiantly wanted to find out.

I looked back at the outsider, she was sulking so I guess she had agreed to share a bed with one of the role holders. I laughed again, it would be interesting to see her seduce more of the role holders in wonderland.

**Hope you liked it! Who do YOU think Rosalie should sleep with, and I mean sleep and only sleep so don't be getting any ideas! ^-^!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed !**

(Rosalie POV)

_That stupid doctor._ I thought, I couldn't believe he wanted me to sleep with one of _them. _I sat in the bed and sulked, I pulled the covers over my head and the idiot doctor left.

"So Rosalie, Who ya gonna sleep with?" Ace said in a seductive voice.

"No one." I said icily desperately trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Rosalie, as much as we feel your pain for having to sleep with a worthless male, we understand you must as it is an issue concerning your health." Vivaldi said. I sighed, she was right but I didn't want to admit it, Vivaldi's small speech had just proved that I couldn't sleep with her and that it would have to be one of the other (male) role holders.

I signed again.

"So" Vivaldi said "Who do you choose?"

"I don't know, who ever wants too, I guess" I said deflated in defeat.

"Well, who wants too?" Vivaldi said annoyed that none of them had offered. I was about to smile that none of them wanted too but it seems that I shouldn't of got that happy because immediately Ace jumped onto the bed, he bent over me and put his face close to mine. I was taken so by surprise that I stayed there frozen, shock etched into my features.

I quickly regained my composure. I pushed Ace of me and then angrily hissed "No Perverts aloud!"

"Your so mean, Rose"

"My name is Ros-ALIE!" I yelled, Ace was getting on my nerves now and I was not used to being talked to in that manner, it seemed no one respected me in wonderland, no one would dare call me Rose in my world or they would be chopped into pieces or I would at least of pulled there tongue out so they couldn't speak. I seemed I was a monster, just like my father. I thought with a frown.

As soon as I pushed Ace of the twins had climbed on the bed. "Onee-san, can we sleep with you?" they said cutely, I was about to say yes, it seemed that was the best offer I was going to get when Elliott said "Why would she want to sleep with you stupid kids?"

"Of course she wants to sleep with us, were innocent kids and I thought she said perverts weren't allowed so she would never let a pervert and a RABBIT sleep with her." the twins said pulling faces at the slightly blushing Elliott. "I am not a rabbit!"

I got up slowly, it seemed I hadn't quite recovered form the gas poisoning and shivering as violently as I was . I wrapped a coat around the light pastel pink dress that Vivaldi had probably chose for me.

"Where are you going?" Peter said grabbing my hand. "I'm going for a walk" I took my hand out of his and started walking out of the door. "You cant," said Grey" You have to stay warm. I was carrying on walking when Boris grabbed me. "Rosalie you cant go outside, I'm not going to risk you getting even more ill." I was shocked, Boris wasn't usually this serious. He gently pulled me to the bed and asked me if I minded if he slept with me. I said I didn't mind still dazed.

He laid me in the bed and then pulled the covers over me, he also kicked the twins out of it. He such a good friend, I thought, I wondered if I'll find friends like him when I go back to my world when I started my new life, not being an assassin.

Boris slid in the bed and laid next to me although we weren't touching, if he tried anything pervey I would so kick him out I thought. And with that I fell asleep.

(Boris' POV)

She was lying across from me, she looked pretty when she slept, well more pretty than she looked when she was awake anyway. She was close to me and if I reached out I could touch her. I didn't dare to though. The other role holders were looking at me with jealously in their eyes, I looked at Grey and Peter it seemed they were only two of the many who wished they could sleep next to Rosalie. I smiled, Rosalie's scent was in the pillows. I buried my head in them taking it in, Typically enough it smelled if Roses - and vanilla.

Most of the other role holders were asleep, I was about to fall asleep when Rosalie's arms wrapped around me, I looked at her, what was she doing? That that I had anything against it. She was asleep. I smiled. She was probably cold I held her to me enjoying the moment, she nuzzled her head into my boa, she seemed happy as a slight smile crossed her face. I fell asleep in bliss.

**Hope you liked that chapter, sorry it wasn't too long but I desperately wanted to write it before I could forget, oh and just because Rose is with Boris doesn't mean its gonna be Boris she chooses, Please review, I luv reading them! They are my small inspirations ! *Salutes***

**: )**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hi everybody, sorry if this chapter sucks but I really didn't know what to write about but at the same time I wanted to move on with the story because…*drum roll***

**I'm thinking about introducing Rose to the jokers ! ^o^ !**

**But everyone, this is only a thought so keep it hush, hush. Also if it does happen it wont be in this chapter But I Hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway.**

(Rosalie's POV)

*A few days later*

I yawned and opened my eyes, I was awoken by Dee or maybe Dum, I wasn't too good at memory games first thing in the morning. I sat up and leant against the back of the bed. I rubbed my eyes.

It seemed I was getting better, the pains in my body had gone away and I wasn't feeling so cold anymore. I felt bad _maybe the doctor was right when he said all I needed was body heat? _I questioned myself. I had first spent the night with Boris, it was peaceful, the next night I spent with Peter purely for the reason that he threatened to kill anybody who touched me and he looked serious, I would've stopped him if I had been in a better state but unfortunately I wasn't, Peter it seemed noticed my lack of enthusiasm because then he turned into a full rabbit.

He looked cute but I wasn't the type to make a big deal about it. And anyway I felt more comfortable sleeping with him like that, Last night I slept with the twins they were restless but eventually fell asleep. For all the nights I was being harassed by Ace, seeing as I wasn't physically fit to fight him I ended up hurling what ever was at reach at him.

Also last night Nightmare came over, he had visited me in my dreams regularly and when found out I wasn't at the actual hospital anymore but at the hearts castle he was relieved and now is bunking with the other role holders here.

"Rosalie" Nightmare said "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah" I said, "I think I should probably go back to the clock tower in a few days."

"There's no rush, you can stay here as long as you like" The Queen said sweetly.

I don't think she understood that I didn't like the attention. "Onee-san, cause your feeling better, do you wanna play with us?" The twins asked innocently, I thought about it, I was feeling better and I defiantly needed the practice after I hadn't been in a fight for so long. "Sure, I will" I said calmly. "Are you sure you want to do that, you could get hurt?" Grey said, I had noticed that he had been acting motherly since I had been ill but it really did get on my nerves, but I guess it was because I wasn't used to people paying that much attention to me.

I had a shower before I went to 'play' with the twins. I didn't have baths here in wonderland or even in my own world I just wasn't used to them, it was something most of the role holders didn't understand but it didn't really matter because I was going to be leaving anyway, that's what I would have to remember if I ever wanted to get out oft this place.

My hair hung in soft loose brown curls around my shoulders, I would've tied it back but it needed drying and I wasn't bothered doing it with a towel. I wore a dark red dress that went to just above my knees, the reason I had picked it was that it wasn't covered in hearts like most of the other clothing here, I had also realized that all of the dresses where either pink, red or purple.

I twiddled the ring my mother gave me on my finger. I missed her. A lot. Nightmare came over to me, he probably thought I would need a shoulder to cry on but last time it was very out of character for me, I was strong again so I could handle my problems by myself.

Nightmare placed his hand on my shoulder briefly.

"So Onee-san what weapon do you want to use?" Dum said, they had just went over to the Hatter mansion to bring me their 'treasures', it was a box full of weapons- for kids they sure had a lot. I carefully inspected the blades while the bloody twins picked what they wanted to use.

I found a good sword, it was heavy but small, not my type, I didn't prefer heavy blades, you had too use more force behind them and they were more difficult to manoeuvre, I looked through again, ah perfect I thought. I picked out a medium sized sword in length, it was light and I twisted my wrist a few times, testing it out.

"I'm ready guys, are you?" I said to the twins.

"We sure are, lady!" they said enthusiastically, I smiled slightly at them and then raised my blade, "I'm ready when you are" I said calmly, remembering the feeling of strength filling my body.

The boys charged at me, I dodged easily but then they came again I jumped up and then thought through strategies in my head, it would be better if I did one at a time I decided, I aimed at Dum and threw my sword at him, he jumped up as I expected he would and I took him by surprise when I took another sword out of the box and shot it at him while he was in the air, it took him by surprise but I was careful so that it missed Dum was squirming though so making the situation worse for himself got pinned to the wall by the knife.

"That was good but you wont be able to get me!" said Dee. I picked up my first original choice sword and chased after him, this was fun I thought, though to be honest it wasn't helping me too much as in practice wise.

After I had caught Dee I unpinned Dum and told them I was going to have a rest. I wasn't tired but I could see Dum was uncomfortable being pinned against the wall and I don't think Dee would've liked it when I did it to him.

I got myself a drink of water and sat on a chair. "You did well," said Ace, I shrugged, I didn't know what e was getting at. His ever present smile was plastered on his face, it bugged the hell out of me, I could hear Nightmares laughter from the other side of the room, "Your thoughts are so funny Rosalie" he said, I hated that he could read my thoughts. I looked back at Ace.

"Do you wanna have a fight with me?" Ace said smiling (obviously) . I looked at him, last time I fought with him he had got hurt, I had a feeling he wasn't over that and wanted revenge. This would be awkward. "…"

**Oohh, a cliffhanger…. ^o^**


	15. Chapter 15

I looked at Ace, I was right he had a look of revenge in his eyes, I was about to turn him down on his offer when out of nowhere my brain signalled me to fight him. _Your Archangel you don't run from danger_

My thoughts were etched into my brain. I could feel Nightmare take hold of my hand, "You don't have too," he said "I do" I replied in a hiss_, _my eyes turning to slits. I released his hand from mine.

I thought about all the times I fought, the thousands I had killed, I remember my anger I ha built up inside of me over the years because my whole life I had no one there to share it to. I thought about the blood dripping of my sword, all of the gangs I had slaughter so easily and lastly I thought about my mother, how my father had killed her.

My anger swelled inside of me.

I was ready to fight Ace, I went to pick out a sword from Dee and Dum's box. I picked up a long sword and a few daggers. Its best to be prepared I thought. Ace was good with his sword, the last time I fought him was close for me, he was obviously strong.

I looked at Ace, he was smiling, I added a mental note to my brain. _Ace was definitely strong but he was also definitely twisted inside._

I put on the most dazzling smile I could, it was forced but obviously did what I wanted it too. A distraction, everyone in the room gasped as I assumed they would and in that split second, I leapt towards Ace, anger still burning inside of me.

**Sorry this chapter was REALLY short but I really needed help from you guys, I have no idea about anything in the fight, nothing at all, I would really appreciate it if any of you have suggestions. As soon as I have an idea I'll update, Pinkie Swear !**

**And again I'm sorry its so short. :o**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Everyone! To apologize for my extra short chapter last time I made this one Enjoy xx ! : ))

**Ace dodged, barely. "Before we fight why don't we make this interesting." Ace said, **

"…" **I had no idea what he was talking about. But I sure didn't like the sound of it.**

"**How 'bout if I win you have to sleep with me tonight instead of the twins." My eyes widened, I sure didn't expect that.**

"**No fair, Onee-san is gonna sleep with us AND she said no pervs allowed! So there" the twins said.**

"**Well Rosalie what do you want?" Ace said in a seductive tone, well what he could manage anyway. **

"**Hell no" I said spitting the words out like venom.**

"**Are you afraid?" he teased**

"**What do I have to be afraid of?"**

"**Loosing"**

**I let out a short peal of laughter I couldn't believe he thought I would lose. "Ace, I **_**never**_** loose." I said thinking about the many **_**hundreds **_of times of won.

"If you never loose then what do you have to worry about?"

"Fine" I said, he was right as long as I won I had nothing to worry about.

He got ready, so much for a distraction I thought. I steadied myself. Ace lunged at me. I dodged easily. He kept going though, he was faster that I thought but I could still keep up. I was jumping of the walls, all around the room. _He sure is persistent._

I yawned, "Is that all you got?" I said with a raised eyebrow. His smile grew wider if that was even possible. The other role holders where watching. They wore shocked expressions, Wow, Ace must be an amazing fighters or they really had no faith in me, if they thought dodging his blade was such a big deal.

I was getting bored, I had been dodging his sword for a while now, he had got me a few times but they were only minor cuts, it seemed I wasn't angry anymore I was always stronger when I was, "Time" I said dodging him yet again. "Too much for you,"

"Yeah, let me rest up." I lied. He bought it, it looked like he needed a rest himself. I went and sat down, Grey got me a glass of water. "Thanks"

"your welcome, and your doing really well you know, how did you learn to dodge like that?" I shrugged, I didn't feel like telling him my life story.

Ace came down to sit next to me. I shot him a questioning look. I was seriously confused. "What" he said "Can't I sit here?" He was smiling.

"Doesn't it hurt your face to smile like that, it's so creepy, did you have plastic surgery or something?" I asked. "Aw, your so mean, Rose" I could hear Blood and Nightmare chuckling.

"Its Rosalie" I said my curiosity turning into anger. I had told him not to call me Rose at least 50 times, yet he didn't. The only person who ever was allowed to call me that was my mother.

I was angry now, "I'm ready to fight, I said coolly, distraction hadn't worked last time, I would choose a new strategy, I would become heartless, as I used to be, as soon as the words came into my head, I willed them not to, but I knew I had to if I wanted to win.

I looked up at Ace, _he's just another one of those worthless people you kill everyday, Archangel, he's nothing more that another death so you can get money, your only alive today to kill, remember what you always say, kill or be killed._ I threw a dagger at Ace, I missed on purpose, this would be no fun if I killed him straight away I would have my fun first. I definitely was back to the old me. Archangel.

I looked at Ace, I gave him an evil smile, he didn't flinch but I could see he was close to it, his nervousness made me smile. The other role holders could see the change in me. They weren't used to seeing me like this but really I didn't give a damn.

I got my blade out and tried to get Ace, he had obviously awoken from what ever shock he was in because he dodged, easily I might add, that just wasn't good enough for me, I hit a few more times, thinking about how he dodged, it seemed he did it systematically depending on the angle I moved the sword in, if I moved it right he dodged left and if I moved it left he dodged right.

I quickly went in left and then when he was moving right I sliced my sword into his direction, it whacked him in the head, blood came out. I couldn't help but laugh. "Rosalie are you okay?" Julius asked, I'd say he was concerned but then I'd probably be wrong, I don't think he cared about anything but work.

"I'm fine, well I guess I won," I said simply. Boris stared at me his mouth hanging open. "You should really close your mouth or you'll catch flies I said to him. "R Ros salie, H h how did…"

I sighed, it seemed they really had no faith in me. I helped Ace get to his feet, he was still smiling despite his beating. "We should practice again sometime" he said. " you know Ace, sometimes I question your sanity." Was all I said in reply, he gave a short laugh. I went to sit on my bed, The doctors had said earlier that I would be out soon tomorrow probably. I went into the blankets.

It seems I was turning back to the normal me. Ace sat on my bed next to me. "Rosalie, can I sleep with you please?" he asked. He head still was bleeding and I felt bad for hurting him even though we were in a fight. I seriously think I have a personality disorder or something. "Fine" I said, giving into his pout-y face, it was so annoying I just had to make him stop. "But only if you clean your head up first I added quickly not wanting his blood all over me. "But Onee-san we don't want to share you with the stupid knight!" the twins complained. "What do you mean you don't want to share me, I'm not yours to share!" I said, I had a head ache from all the noise and rolled over in the bed burying my head in the pillow. The twins got into the bed on my left and Ace got in on the right. "Now I get to have some fun" Ace said exited.

I punched him in the face. "Ow" he said putting on his pout face again, I rolled my eyes. "Rosalie I thought you liked my cute face" Ace said pointing at himself. "Why would you think that" I said uninteresting. "Isn't that why you let me sleep her?"

"No I let you because the face you were making was just so annoying it bugged the hell out of me just looking at it." Elliott and the twins laughed.

Blood was coming over to the bed now, he leaned close to my ear, "Tomorrow is your last night here, would you mind if I slept with you then, he whispered. He then kissed my forehead. I immediately flinched and slapped his face away form me. "Great now I have to go disinfect my face " I said sarcastically going over to the sink.

The twins tried not to laugh. But unable to hold it in got a glare from there boss and a pay cut. _Blood must not be used to getting denied from a girl. _I thought. _And when he asked if he could sleep with me tomorrow it was a question but it also seemed like an order. He definitely was the mafia boss._

I slipped back into the bed as Ace moved closer to me and the twins wrapped their arms around my waist.

**Ooh What are you thinking ! Is it Blood or Ace she falling for (it's a Secret !)**

**If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please PM me. Also Rate and review. **

**Yeah you heard right. It was an order *he he* I'm feeling a bit out of it at the moment *he he (again)***


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Ooh extra long chapter hope you all enjoy !**

I opened my eyes slowly. I was tired. I turned slightly not ready to get up yet when I was met face to face with Ace. I immediately shot backwards, in surprise. "You finally woke up honey!" he said.

What the hell was he saying I was about to tell him I wasn't his honey but it turned out I didn't have to say anything because a gunshot was heard and it just barely missed Ace's head. _Peter_ . I thought.

"Don't you dare talk to my Rose like that!" He said angrily now chasing Ace around the room. I sighed and got up, I wasn't in the mood for Wonderland today. I mumbled a quick morning to the role holders, (except the twins who were still sleeping on the bed) and then went to change.

I looked in the wardrobe, it was full with frilly dresses, and the ones that were remotely average where covered in about a few hundred hearts or bright pink.

I sighed again. Why did wonderland not have any pants, it really was quite annoying.

"Vivaldi" I said walking in the bedroom again, still in my bedclothes" Do you have any pants here that'll fit me?"

"Of course not! We cannot allow someone as cute as you to be wearing men's attire"

"But in my world most girls wore pants" I said trying to justify myself, slightly taken back by her rude tone.

"Very well, we shall have trousers ordered for you"

"No, no its fine" I said not realizing that they had to order ones specially for me, but it did kind of make sense that none of them fit me, it seemed all the people in wonderland were really tall.

In the end it was agreed that she was to buy some pants and I felt guilty for awhile but then realized that she was queen so had lots of money anyway.

I sat on the bed again, staying in my bedclothes, I was wearing a white dress that went to about half of my thigh and was strappy at the top, it was kind of revealing and I felt uncomfortable, but tried my best not to show it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was hungry for the last few days I had eaten hospital food and it wasn't too tasty, My stomach grumbled. "Rosalie would you like to have something to eat?" Grey asked.

"Um.. Yeah, Thanks" I said smiling slightly. Grey went of to the kitchen

"You really shouldn't of let him make you something" Julius said. I looked at him confused, what did he mean?..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey came in and put a plate in front of me. Inside was something purple and lumpy, yes you heard me right I said purple.

"Er…Thanks" I said to Grey. He gave me a guilty look. "I'm sorry its not that good."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

"Porridge"

Oh wow, I thought, maybe it was supposed to be like that in Wonderland. I took a bite of it and immediately regretted it. It was disgusting. If Gowland's music could turn into food, I'm pretty sure it would be Grey's Porridge.

My mouth twisted in disgust, I was about to spit it out when I saw Grey's face. "I'm sorry its not that good, I'll have a maid make you something better."

"No no its good" I lied, forcing a smile chewing through the lump of porridge in my mouth.

_If I try not to think about what I'm eating then maybe it wont be as bad._ I thought. I was wrong though, it still tasted horrible. Somehow I forced my way through it though.

Julius and Nightmare and Grey stared at the now empty bowl in shock. "H how d did you do that" Stuttered Julius, I had never seen him flustered before, it was quite funny really.

I shrugged, trying to keep it in.

I wondered why Grey was such a bad cook if he was an assassin, it seemed I had said my thoughts out loud though and everyone's heads turned to me. I moved my hands to my mouth, slightly embarrassed not for me though for Grey I had just dissed his cooking out loud. He didn't seem to mind though, he was probably used to it.

"Onee-san, what do you mean when you said because he's an assassin he should know how to cook?" Dum said

"Oh, nothing its just in my world when training to be an assassin you have to learn how to fend on only yourself so you'd need to know how to cook so you don't starve."

Straight after the words came from my mouth I regretted them, "Hey, Rosalie how do you know so much about that sort of stuff?" Boris asked intrigued.

"Oh, no reason I said quickly trying to sound calm as I shot daggers with my eyes at Nightmare willing, no begging him to keep his mouth shut.

I was sure that Boris wasn't happy with my answer and he was about to ask something when he was cut of by nightmare. "Of course Rosalie knows about assassins she was the best one in her world ya know" he said in a laid back voice. It seemed everyone in the room gasped and then all started asking questions at the same time.

I was glaring at Nightmare, he better not of told them, I thought but even as I did I knew that he did. After all I heard him myself.

I shot up, my hands were shaking and I clenched my fists trying to control myself. I couldn't, I ran over to Nightmare, anger coursing though my veins.

I ran over to him, he defiantly wasn't getting off easily, it seemed he had read my mind and had already made his way down the stairs.

(Blood's POV)

She had ran downstairs chasing that stupid incubus, it did make sense that she was an assassin, she was very skilled, she had beat Ace, not even Elliott could do that.

She was impressive to say the least, I should've guessed that she was someone in that business sooner though.

I could hear the muffled cries on the caterpillar downstairs, a smooth chuckle rose in my throat. It was good to see him put in his place. He really was stupid though if I could read minds I would've threatened the outsider, had some fun with her…

(Grey's POV)

She was downstairs with Nightmare. I could hear him crying out I probably should go and help him, I thought. I was about to move but before I could Rosalie walked in dragging Nightmare across the floor behind her. My boss was whimpering like a child, I felt sympathy for him but it was clear the foreigner didn't, "Grey" She said "Is there any paperwork Nightmare needs to finish?"

"Yes" I replied curiously handing her a mountain of sheets. It looked like she was going to make Nightmare work, it seemed very unlikely but I watched attentively in case it actually worked. Nightmare pleaded, "NO PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WORK, I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T!"

She laid the papers in front of him and said clearly "Work."

Nightmare thinking that was all she was going to do started to get up and move she grabbed his hair and pushed him into the seat again, "Nightmare-sama" she said in a sweet voice which was more frightening than her scary one,

"I said Work, you worthless caterpillar you don't want to make me do anything unnecessary do you?" All the while as she said this she kept her voice the same sickly sweet.

"N n no" he said, sitting down and looking at the piles of paperwork in front of him, he gulped and then picked up a pen and started writing.

My mouth opened in shock, how did she manage to do that?

She dragged a chair across the floor and sat down next to my boss.

(Rosalie's POV)

"Um, Rosalie" Boris said nervously his ears twitching "Are you really an assassin?"

"Ex" I replied sulking in the chair next to Nightmare, I couldn't believe he had told them. Well I was getting sweet revenge as he sat there groaning about his work, he had been sick before and coughed blood all over me thinking it would make me go easy on him, he was most definitely wrong.

"That's so cool, brother" Dee said,

"I know, brother our big sis is a pro assassin. I sighed, I **hated** wonderland, I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did you know I was an assassin?" Grey asked

"I learnt how to cold read," I replied "Its were you can tell things about by just actually looking at them."

"How do you mean?" asked Elliott.

"I'll give you an example" I replied, "Grey could you go out the room for a second?"

He left silently, "Now watch, I said. "When he comes in the room again, look how his back is straight, also see how he walks in measured steps, they both mean that he has had training of some sort, because people are mostly loosen with themselves and their manner unless they have been trained.

But the thing that let me to think he was an assassin or in some profession similar is that as he comes into the room he scans his surrounding for weapons and looks for escape exits as well. Now I'll call him back in and you'll see what I mean."

I beckoned for Grey to come in and sure enough he did, all the role holders looked at him as he did all the things I said he would.

"Wow Onee-san your so smart!" The twins said clinging onto my arms, I flinched at their touch, I really wasn't used to being touched so freely, even if they were just children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter I will be putting another one up as soon as I think of an idea, please review guys you don't know how much they really mean to me *Teary eyed* I have gotten so many nice ones and I really want to tank everyone who has reviewed any of my work but special thanks to lunar , Casey044, Riri-chi34, Sleeping Moon and pasty face!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, Another chapter !**

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, THANK YOUUUU!**

I was eating some fruit, Vivaldi had some maid's bring it in when my stomach started rumbling about an hour ago. They brought a lot and I was still eating it. I tried not to be to eager to eat it because I didn't want Grey to feel bad because the fruit was finally making the taste of his purple porridge away from my mouth.

I picked up a banana and carefully took of the banana peel. I took a bite, it was silent and it felt like everyone was looking at me, I looked up to see that they were, I suddenly became self conscious.

"Aw, Rosalie your blushing," said Ace moving his hand to my face which was a very pale pink. I couldn't believe I was blushing, this was bad. I was supposed to be able to hide my emotions. I frowned and took his hand of my cheek.

Peter came up to me after probably looking for attention and hugged me around my shoulders. I peeled him off me trying not to hit him, my fists were clenched though, people here really didn't know what personal space was. I repeated my thoughts to the white rabbit.

"But Rosalie don't you think I'm cute though?" Asked Peter not getting that I didn't like him. "No" I said coldly but I was telling the truth, I didn't find him cute.

"How about now?" Peter said and there was a flash of light and in Peters place stood a small fluffy rabbit, wearing clothes and an oversized pocket watch.

My mouth gaped open, "How the hell did you do that?" I said my eyes boggling in my face, There was a muffled laugh coming from across the room, I didn't bother to check who it was , I was too amazed.

"Do you think I'm cute now?" Peter asked.

I gave him a disgusted look, I really didn't like rabbits. They were the one thing I had a passionate hate for, The reason why I didn't was because when I was small I owned one once, it looked sweet but always bit and scratched me, I got so mad at it for being so violent, in the end I let the rabbit run off, by then I had grown to hate it and its kind, but still it had taught me a valuable lesson, not everything is as nice as it looks.

I looked up coming out of my daydream finding Peter in rabbit form on my laps holding me. I quickly pushed him off, "I **hate **rabbits!" I said with extra emphasis on the 'hate' .

Peter pouted and then with a flash turned back to his original form, "Oh, well it was inconvenient in that form anyway," he said smiling and then latching onto me again.

"Did you hear the lady chickie rabbit, she _hates_ you!" Dee and Dum chanted. Elliott started going on about how he wasn't a rabbit and soon there were bullets going everywhere, a stray bullet nearly hit Pierce "Ahh, chu~" he said barely dodging.

Enough was enough, I thought. "Stop" I said grabbing hold of Elliott's gun.

" I don't hate Elliott" I said "just rabbits, now stop fighting, already."

"But Onee-san I thought you liked fighting you're an assassin after all." Dee said innocently. I glared at Nightmare, he just didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm an EX assassin and I don't like fighting" started to explain when Blood butted in,

"Why did you become an assassin in the first place if you don't like fighting" he said with a smirk. Typical I thought. That was just like him sticking his nose into other people's business.

"I had my reasons," I said vaguely as possible.

He smiled at me and added, "Don't forget your sleeping with me tonight."

"Like fucking hell I am-" I stated until Blood put a hand over my mouth, "Its already decided."

I was furious, who did think bastard think he was. I bit his hand as hard as I could and I knew I drew blood because I could taste it in my mouth.

He moved his hand from my face and muttered "Feisty, I like it" before Elliott rushed over to him and bandaged him up.

I stomped off, I was walking outside, I had told them I was going to get some air and declined the many offers I had for a walking partner. I needed to calm down.

(Boris' POV)

Rosalie had just gone out for a walk, I offered to go with her but she said no, I had a feeling she was one of those type of people it was hard to get close to, it made it hard that she was the foreigner, it seemed I was falling for her but I guess that was only natural, I looked at the window she was walking around aimlessly. I could see her breath in the air, it was cold outside, she didn't seem to mind though.

She looked pissed, it was the Hatters fault I guess, Gowland was laughing when she bit him, I found it funny too. I smiled remembering.

It was no surprise that she was an assassin, I thought, although it wasn't unlikely I really never would've guessed. Rosalie was defiantly interesting but she was also very hard to understand, she hid so much from everyone, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking, that was the one thing I envied about Nightmare. He could see her thoughts.

I remembered the time she was crying into Nightmares shoulder, I still didn't know why she was and I doubted she would tell me. It was strange seeing her like that weak and vulnerable, unguarded. I didn't like it.

Rosalie was coming inside now and she was rubbing her hands together trying to make them warm. She looked upset, I didn't know why, it seems Gowland thought she was upset too and said to her "Rosalie, would you like me to play me a song to cheer you up." He didn't wait for her reply, instead he went straight into playing, my knees bent over and everyone in the room was complaining, he started to sing along with his out of tune playing, It was torture.

Rosalie just stood there not even covering her ears, she still looked sad, I was confused, did nothing phase her?, I thought.

She went to Gowland and took the (oddly shaped) violin out of his hands. He just looked at her, "Did you like my playing?"

"Who taught you to play?" she said not answering his question.

"I taught myself" Gowland said proudly,

"That explains a lot" she muttered to herself.

I thought she would give the violin back to Gowland but instead she took it to the bed and started tweaking with the white sticky out things at the top*. I watched her entranced, wondering what she was doing, she gently gave the violin back to Gowland and said it should sound better now.

He was going to play again and I quickly stepped forward and took it out of her hands before she could give it to him, I didn't feel like a torture session, Rosalie looked at me waiting for me to say something, I racked my brains for something to say then I remembered that she said she could play once at tea party at the hatters,

"Rosalie why don't you play you said you could once, I wanna hear you, if you don't mind, she looked at me hesitantly then took the violin from my hands.

Her hands brushed against mine and I noticed how incredibly soft they were, soft and warm, I wouldn't of guessed they were the hands that had wielded weapons and killed hundreds…

*** I didn't know what it was called so settled with that. Sorry :/**

**Hope everyone like this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

(Rosalie's POV)

Boris had handed me the now properly tuned violin, he wanted me to play it, I wasn't sure though, I hadn't played an instrument in years. I looked at Boris hesitantly, he nudged me reassuringly, I put the violin up and grabbed the bow with my hands.

I closed my eyes, I remembered a tune my friend had once told me in my world, I didn't have many friends but the ones I did have were very close to me. Her name was Isobel, she was a talented musician she had made this song for me, Isobel named the song 'Rising Angel'.

I started playing and emotion took over me, I stopped thinking and let my heart pour out into the music.

It started of with long sad notes that eventually blended into each other and then I did lots of light notes and then I went back to the long ones again. The song ended sadly, Isobel said that it was supposed to be my life so far, she was one of the VERY few people I told about my mothers death.

Isobel said that it starts of slowly building up to my birth and then its light and quick for my childhood innocence and then it gets sad after my mothers death. She told me that my father took my innocence away from me. I didn't entirely agree, I took my innocence away from my self after all what innocent child kills other people for her own reasons.

I opened my eyes, and saw a roomful of stunned faces, I couldn't of been that bad I thought, uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I never was best with violin" I said passing the instrument to Gowland looking at the floor. He dropped it on the floor and I looked at his face wondering why he didn't hold it. He looked me in the eyes and then smiled, I don't mean an average smile he was beaming, the corners of his mouth literally reached his ears.

"YOU WERE AMAZZINGGG!" he screamed wrapping his arms around my shoulders I flinched. The room erupted in noise, everyone was clapping, I could feel my very faint but sure enough blush covering my cheeks.

I was sure I had blushed more in wonderland that in the last 5 years of my life.

**IM SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SMALL CHAPTER BUT I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME. MY MIND IS COMPLETELY BLANK, I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING AND I SERIOUSLY DEPRESSED, I HAVE NOW IDEA WHAT TO DO : (**


	20. Chapter 20

Yay, Chapter 20 WOWWEEEE! Hope everyone likes, please review and tell me what you think ;)

I was outside, I loved the feeling of the wind against me, it was so reassuring. Some people didn't like it but I loved the wind, it was amazing something that would always be here, had always been here but yet it was still nothing at all. I wrapped my arms around myself, I couldn't believe I had played an instrument, I hadn't in a while and for good cause, it made me emotional while playing, it made me think of things I'd rather not think of.

Isobel, I loved her, not in the lesbian way but I really did love her as a friend, she made me feel like it would be okay, but of course me being me something had to go wrong, and that thing in particular was Isobel died, was killed.

It seemed everyone I loved was killed. A single tear escaped my eye, I roughly wiped it away. I'm such a baby, I thought.

I walked back in, it was dark out and stars were doted around in the sky, they were pretty but I wasn't in the mood for star gazing.

As I entered the room, I saw Blood in the bed already, great, I thought sarcastically and went to change into my bedclothes.

I sat in the bed a comfortable distance away from Blood, he just looked at me a smile on his face, I gave him annoyed look, I really didn't need him on top f the rest of my problems.

The twins came up to me, "Goodnight, Onee-san, boss sure is lucky he gats to sleep with you on your last night"

I just ruffled there hair my mind elsewhere. They seemed to notice and asked me why I was ignoring them.

"Huh?" I said

"Oh, Onee-san you really hate us because you ignore us so much" they said started to cry. I sighed,

"Stop crying, your acting like such…." I stopped myself from saying kids because that's exactly what they were, kids. I figured I was being harsh but I wasn't good at comforting people so just shut up.

"Stop it you midgets, your annoying Rosalie," Elliott said grabbing them and pulling them to their chairs.

"Goodnight" I said to everyone before I slept, uncomfortable that I was so close to a perverted mafia boss.

"Stop" I said, he was chasing me, I had nowhere to go, "Please, leave me alone" I said utterly defenceless. He came closer, he had me cornered.

"Alie, osalie, Rosalie, wake up" Blood said softly, I opened my eyes, it was just a dream,

Tears were running down my face, I must've cried in my sleep, I rubbed them away and looked at Blood, he looked annoyed, probably wasn't a early riser,

"Um, I'm sorry I woke you" I said making sure my face wasn't wet still.

Blood lifted his hand to my face " You missed a spot" he said getting rid of any forgotten tears, "So are you going to tell me why your crying?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

" I had a nightmare"

"What was it about?"

"…" I didn't want to tell him.

I was preparing myself for him to shout or get angry I wasn't saying anything but instead he held his arms out and pulled me to his chest, he was warm and smelled like tea, it wasn't the best smell ever but it was utterly repulsive either.

"Its only natural to feel this way for her , she is the foreigner after all," He mumbled to himself quietly.

"Blood can I go to sleep now" I asked, he was still holding me tight to his chest mumbling to himself.

"Ok, but you'll have to tell me sometime though, and when your better come to the mansion if your ever needing something to do" he said with a evil smile. It phased me but only for a second.

"Um.. thanks Blood, I mean for waking me up" I mumbled embarrassed then I put my head on the pillow moving away from him, he immediately pulled me back to him, "Oh you don't get of that easy for waking me up," he said going back to his usual, Mafioso self. I pulled away form him, "Stop" I said icily.

"Fine" he said "but next time your not getting of so easy",

(Bloods POV)

I couldn't believe I had wanted her so much, she was beautiful I had never saw a beauty like hers, What are you thinking I scolded myself, these feelings were only here because she was a foreigner and I had to play by the rules of the game. I looked at her now sleeping self, I sighed there was no denying it she was beautiful and I don't mean in the way that I love her she just had pretty features. Despite myself I wrapped my arms around her slender waist.

I wondered what it was that kept haunting her dreams, it was unusual, she never told anyone. Well not that I know of, and keeps all her emotions bottled inside of her. How stupid. I thought.

I was angry now, why did that stupid caterpillar have to know her weakness and get to comfort her, if he couldn't read minds he would be defenceless and so easy to kill…

I sighed, at least I got her for one night when all the other role holders were felling over them selves for her, my grip on her tightened and she mumbled something in her sleep, I loosened my grip again and closed my eyes drifting of to sleep listening to her steady heartbeat.

Xxx

(Rosalie's POV)

"Wake up" someone said, it must be Ryan I thought, did I have another assignment, I wasn't in the mood. "Go Away Ryan" I mumbled sleepily.

"Rosalie, who's Ryan?" What was Ryan saying of course he knew who he was.

I opened my eye, "huh?" I said where was I, then it dawned on me. Wonderland, I thought accusingly. I was in wonderland, of course I was. How could I possibly think I could be home,

" You were never happy there" Nightmare said,

"How would you know" I said annoyed, Nightmare really pissed me off sometimes, I'm never going to like wonderland and as soon as the stupid veil I drank filled up I was going back home.

"You really are stubborn" said Nightmare suppressing a laugh, I just shrugged, I wasn't in the mood this morning.

I finally sat up in bed , Blood was awake and changed already, I remembered what happened last night and was embarrassed, I hated it when I was needy like that.

"Rosalie we have got those trousers you wanted," Vivaldi said, she went and showed me them. I tried them on they were average denim but they were extra small it seemed the Queen thought I was much smaller them I actually was but it was ok because I was used to wearing skinny jeans.

I but on dark blue pants and a baggy white button up shirt, it was massive and I had to roll the sleeves up and it almost reached my knees, it seemed I hadn't thought about what shirts I would wear when I had pants on, I just ended up with a spare ones but it was a man's shirt and so was really big.

(Grey's POV)

She had just walked in, she was wearing trousers, it was strange, I hadn't saw a girl wearing pants before, they suited her somehow though, they were tight and clung to her body and she was also wearing a loose shirt, it was a mans guys shirt and the top button was open, probably because she wasn't wearing a tie. The shirt was white and slightly see-through if you looked carefully you could see the line of her bra through it, I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks and looked away trying not to think about it.

The doctor had just come in he had said that she was fully recovered and that she could go home, she looked happy, well as happy as she could look anyway, even though Rosalie seldom frowned she had a monotone look and I was only blessed enough to see her smile a few times and even then it was only a quick glimpse. It seemed she had a bad history while she was an assassin, so far only Nightmare knew about it but if she ever wanted to tell anybody I would be there to listen, she was leaving the Heats castle infirmary now, I was happy she was okay, I remembered the time I found her in the snow, I was so worried, she could be killed so easily but if she dies she wouldn't have a replacement, I was glad she was okay…

**Hope everyone liked this chapter, my computer went a bit jacked up halfway through writing this so sorry if there is any mistakes, please review ! : )**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you enjoy dear reader!**

**P.S joker will be in this chapter !**

* * *

(Rosalie's POV)

I was back in the clock tower, it was nice not being at a hospital, I hadn't noticed how much it smelled there because I was so used to it but now I was in the tower, it was pretty obvious.

I hadn't realized how much I missed the clock tower until I was actually back, I was annoyed at my thoughts, it would be harder to leave if I got attached to Wonderland.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave then" Nightmare said hopefully, I hated it when he read my mind, he really did my head in.

"I've already decided I'm leaving, all I have to do is get this veil to fill up and I'm out of here" I said holding the veil up to his face, I was disappointed, for some reason it wasn't filling up, I had a feeling Nightmare knew why.

"Well tell me then!" I said, if he already knew my question why wasn't he answering me.

"In order for the veil to fill you have to meet everybody in wonderland, but it seems you aren't making a connection with any of them, you aren't opening up your feelings so its not working, in all the history of foreigners they didn't have to do anything to fill up the veil, I guess they just were able to love at least one of the role holders" Nightmare said almost to himself.

"WHAT!" I screamed "Your telling me I have to love at least someone I meet for this f****** thing to fill up!" I threw the veil on the floor, it smashed, A smile was coming on to my face, it didn't last though.

The pieces of glass joined together and the veil was fixed once again.

"Urgh!" I said in frustration, I just want to go back to my world is that so much to ask.

"Rosalie you should give Wonderland a chance at least, the whole time you've been here you wanted to go maybe that's why its not letting you," Nightmare cooed softly to me as if he were talking to a child.

I sighed, I guess he was right. I told Nightmare I wanted to go to sleep, I was tired and I needed time to think about what he said. I went to my bed, I sure was happy I didn't have to sleep with the perverted role holders anymore, I mumbled to myself trying to sleep.

I rubbed my eyes "Muah" I said, sun was coming in through the windows. I yawned and go up, I found some black jeans and another baggy white shirt this was slightly bigger than the other one, I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows.

I tied my hair up loosely and my bangs covered most of my face, they were getting long now and I probably should get a haircut soon, I didn't bother brushing my hair, I didn't care how I looked, I never really did.

I looked around the room, I found a good sized shoulder bag it was brown leather, I got a few weapons and put them in the bag and in case I lost the bag I put a small knife I my pocket.

I put the shoulder bag around me so it went slanted across my chest. The leather was worn and soft, it really was a nice bag.

"Julius do you mind if I wear this," I said pointing at the bag. He said I could in as little words possible.

"Do you want any breakfast?" I asked pouring my self some cereal.

"No" he said annoyed, he must not like my company I thought slightly pissed.

"I guess I'll be going then" I said gulping down my breakfast, I really shouldn't care about him not liking my company.

I was going to the door when I thought I was being impolite about staying in his house, so I asked "I'm going out do you need me to get anything?"

He was about to say no when Ace walked in, "Hey Julius, I got some clocks for you he said putting a sack on his desk.

Ace was wearing a mask and a blood stained cloak, the blood was fresh I thought, I was confused how did he get that much blood on him, it couldn't of been his own blood, definitely not.

I was about to ask when Julius said "Actually Rosalie could you lead Ace in the right direction of the heart castle?"

"Sure"

I led Ace to the castle it is a lot harder than it looks, he continuously took wrong turns in the end I just grabbed his arm and literally dragged him there, all the while I was careful to avoid Peter.

I was walking in the forest, I was bored, I had been walking around for a while now and was lost, I sighed.

The forest had started looking weird now there were arrows and doors in some of the trees and some of them were multicoloured, it was giving me a headache, I was about to turn and walk out when something grabbed my wrist.

I immediately got into an attack position and turned around, I didn't expect what I saw,

It was a man he had red hair and was wearing a jester hat, he had a black diamond covering one of his eyes and he had a weird looking mask on his belt.

"Who are you?" He said in a smooth voice, that made me wary of him.

"Rosalie" I said hesitantly,

"Ah, what a pretty name, I am Joker and what would you be doing in my forest?" He asked. I didn't answer

"Well b**** you gonna f***** say something, I looked up my eyes wide how did he do that without moving his mouth.

"How….?" I said, he let out a chuckle.

"Look down here w****!" it came again, I looked down at jokers belt the mask there was talking!

"How the hell are you doing that? magic?" I asked amazed.

"Ah allow me to introduce my brother, twin even called Joker"

"But I thought you were called Joker?" I was really confused.

"Wow you're a f***** genius to figure that out" The mask said sarcastically,

"Now, brother be nice"

Then he turned to me and said "Don't mind him he's just cranky because a prisoner escaped, and your right it is confusing so you can call me White and him Black" he said pointing to his belt.

"Well I guess I should be goin-" I started but then was cut off as the scenery changed and I was in a prison, "What?"exclaimed, looking around for an exit.

White walked in and with him walked someone identical to him only wearing a prison guard uniform,

"Black?" I questioned,

"Who else is it going to be b****!" he snarled, I sighed.

"I better get going" I said wanting to leave but before I could White grabbed my waist and pulled me close, not so fast I haven't saw a foreigner in a while" he said with a evil smile, I gulped

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review !**

**They give me motivation to write more : )**

**Now go and review my lovelies ! XD**

**Also could you tell me if you have any idea whayt could happen with the jokers ! TA !**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I REALLLY WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THERE WONDERFUL REVIEWS SO:****THANK YOU !**

* * *

I gulped, White held me close to me, I was moving backwards, noticing the whip he had.

I felt for the knife in my pocket, I didn't get it out but it just being there reassured me.

I stood up straight and slapped Whites hands of me.

"I want to go NOW !" I said with the most frostiest voice I could manage and a glare, White flinched at first and then smiled. I was angry what did he have to smile about.

"NO can do, little missy" he said as Black got his whip and wrapped it around my waist.

I quickly turned, _now's your change Rose_, I thought to myself and took the knife out of my pocket and with one quick stroke cut the whip away from me, I then ran for the exit, _I was so not in the mood to fight, if I did now I doubt I would be able to control myself and would probably end up killing one of them. _I tried to calm myself down.

"Where do you think your f****** going b****!" Black snarled, that was _so _the wrong thing to say, I turned around slowly, deliberately and stared at Black.

I glared at him and he flinched, a laugh escaped my mouth at his reaction but it seems it wasn't my mouth only, White was laughing too.

It seemed Black didn't like what ever White was thinking because he immediately shot a reign of insults at me, I didn't mind, I had met people like this before.

I was turning for the door, Black went and grabbed my wrist, "Well, w****, since you can go around seducing other men, how about some for me." he moved his face close to mine, I played along, I knew what I was doing.

Outside it looked like I was enjoying myself but really inside I was angry and I mean REALLY angry, I hated it when people called me a whore or slut, this guy was going to get in, his mouth was close to mine when I suddenly got my knife out and stabbed him in the arm, I did it so it wouldn't kill him but it would be painful, he was shocked it was clear on his face, then I quickly moved my leg and kneed him in the groin, he crumpled to the floor,

"Next time you should watch who you f****** talk to like that, b*******! " I said huskily, trying to control myself from stabbing him a few more times or even killing him.

I walked to the door with two awestruck jokers looking at me.

I was walking through the forest I needed to change my shirt this one had blood all over it. I came into a clearing, it was the hatter mansion, how typical of all the places I had to end up in the mafia territory.

"Onee-san, did you come to play with us?" the twins asked running up to me and engulfing me in a hug. I pushed them away, they put on sad faces.

"Sorry guys, I came here by mistake, I've got to get going," I turned to leave but banged into something, someone more specifically Blood.

"Why hello there" he said smoothly.

"Hi" I said curtly, I didn't feel like talking to Blood, I remembered last time in the hospital I didn't want to stay around him too long he seemed like the perverted kind of mafia boss.

"Hi, Rosalie!" Elliott said enthusiastically , he was standing beside Blood but I hadn't noticed him till now.

I nodded in recognition so he didn't think I was ignoring him,

"Rosalie, stay for tea, please if that's okay with Blood" Elliott said, Blood nodded in agreement,

"Sorry but I got to change" I said pointing to my blood-stained clothes,

"OMG, your injured!" Elliot started panicking.

"NO its not my blood" I said

"Whose is it?" The twins asked curiously.

"Do your really want to know," I said evilly.

They gulped and nodded.

"Black joker" I said with an evil laugh.

"NO WAY!" Elliott screamed, "you're an even better fighter than expected why did you do that to him?"

"I'll have to tell you next time, I really have to change" I said, the blood was drying and sticking to me now, it really wasn't that comfortable

"You could borrow one of the shirts at the mansion? Also you could stay for tea I seem to remember offering you to come last time" Blood said not having talked in a while and wanting to get back into the conversation.

"Thanks for the offer but really I should get back to the clock tower-"

"I insist you stay" Blood interjected

I sighed and reluctantly agreed,

Blood had given me one of his shorts, I dint understand why since he was so much bigger than me but I took it anyway, anything was better than the one I was wearing.

It was big and the sleeves went up to my knuckles, it made me look small and -although I hate saying it- cute.

I was now following a faceless person in to the hatter garden, it smelled strongly of roses and it was very overpowering mixed with the smell of tea that came of bloods clothes.

I walked up to a long table and the faceless left but not before I thanked him and I'm sure he blushed slightly.

"Ah, Onee-san you look so adorable!" The twins said latching onto both of my arms. I sighed, why in gods name did I agree to this.

I took a place between Elliott and Blood trying to get away from the touchy-feely twins.

Blood seemed amused by my choice of seat. I rolled my eyes counting the seconds for this tea party to be over….

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ! EVEN IF ITS SMALL I DON'T MIND I JUST LUV HEARING MY READERS OPINIONS ^-^ !**

**Also could you guys give me any ideas if you have some for my nest chappie ~xx**


	23. Chapter 23

I sipped at the tea slowly, it didn't taste as good as the Queens, but I knew better than to actually say that to Blood.

He was staring at me intently and I was uncomfortable, "Onee-san" the twins said "Why aren't you sitting with us?" they started pouting and I sighed I really didn't have a liking for kids, I had the sympathy drilled out of me years ago and there sad faces were just annoying me.

I had a feeling they could tell that too yet they still carried on, "Onee-san hates us!" They cried in tears,

"I don't hate you" I said the annoyance in my voice was easier to detect than I had wanted it to be.

I made an attempt at a smile, it came out twisted but was close enough.

"So Rosalie," Blood started "I have been wondering about you, your past more precisely, is there anything you might want to tell me?" He said amused by the expression on my face, I discreetly went back to my monotone expression, and took another sip of my tea thinking about what I was going to say, all of the hatter residents were looking at me now.

It seemed it was the only time it had been fully silent this whole evening.

"No, Blood" I said

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, there is nothing I _want_ to tell _you"_

He was taken aback by what I said but quickly fixed his expression.

"Oh, really, well its dark now" he stated the obvious "And since its dark its best you stay here for the night." it was a generous offer but his voice made it sound like he really didn't want me to stay at all.

"No thank you" I said coldly, if he didn't want me staying here he shouldn't offer just to look good.

He grabbed my wrist as I got up to leave. "I insist you stay"

"I said no" I pulled my wrist away from him and was about to Blood pointing a machine gun at me.

"Get inside" he said I could see him trying to control his anger but I didn't care.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I must decline" I said formerly trying to keep my own temper down.

Blood burst his face became red and he screamed at me "I told you to get inside now you bloody well will!"

"I bloody well will my arse!" I snarled back at him, no one tells _me_ what to do.

He shot at me and I dodged, he was really angry now.

"Elliot, twins get her!" he said

"b but boss… Elliott started but he didn't have time to finish as Blood shot him a glare and he shrunk back.

All three of them jumped at me while blood carried on shooting bullets at me. I had a choice I could ever get caught or get shot, it wasn't that hard to decide. I let the twins catch me.

"Yay!, we got you Onee-san!" they said happily it didn't seem to me like they realized I let them catch me.

I was led inside my an angry blood and a worried Elliott, the twins were told to get back to their guard duties.

Blood stopped outside a room, I had a feeling it was his and dread took over me,

"Elliott, I will have a maid sent paperwork to you now leave." Blood said then signalled me to enter, I did but warily.

"You really are troublesome" he started but then stopped mid-sentence. "Sit" he said in a harder voice, I went over to one the dark red couches in the corner of the room. I noticed that the room was full of bookcases. "Rosalie" he said

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when I offered you to come and borrow some books?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well you're here now so you may as well find something you like" he said out if character.

I shot him a confused look, he was acting _nice._ How strange.

I looked over to the books, there were a lot. I hesitantly walked over to them,

I knew what I wanted, books about wonderland.

If I knew a lot about wonderland then maybe I could find a loop hole to help me get home quicker.

I had gone to some dusty books at the back shelves, they were really old and big, I looked over to Blood, he was doing some paperwork, I wondered why he wanted me here, maybe I could escape I turned my head frantically to the windows thinking of the most convenient one.

"Don't even think about it" Blood said, I jumped slightly I hadn't noticed him standing behind me.

I sighed and went back to looking at books, I would have to get out later but since I was here I might as well get some books.

I found a good one it looked old which made me want it more, I had a thing for old leather bound books, I don't know why though.

It was high, I tiptoed trying to reach it,

"Aah" I said, the book shelf had toppled over, it wasn't as strong as it looked I was falling and put my hands out ready to brace myself, it seems I didn't have to because blood caught me before I could fall n to the splintered wood of the bookcase,

I looked down at the carnage on the floor, then at bloods face, his arms were still firmly wrapped around my waist but that's not what bothered me, he was angry I could see it on his face.

"Rosa-" he started, I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry" I exclaimed and immediately went down on to the floor and picked up the books, splinters were cutting my hands and I was bleeding because of the sharp pieces of wood that had cut me, I didn't complain though and carried don stacking the books up.

I was picking up the last book, when a hand wrapped around my arm, I turned around expecting him to be angry and braced my self for a punishment. Instead he took my hands and looked at the cuts and then tutted loudly, "I'm sorry, Blood" I said again.

His expression changed and he was now wearing a mischievous smile,

"How sorry?" he asked I didn't know what he was getting at so just told the truth, "Really Sorry." I said,

"Well, then" he said "I will show mercy under one condition" the smile was still on his face,

"What is it?" I asked

"I want a kiss" he said

"WHAT" I exclaimed,

"You heard me" he said calmly

"No, absolutely not" I said

"Why" Blood said gripping on to my arms tighter, "Why is it you can flirt with all the other role holders but when it comes to me nothing!"

"I do not flirt with ANY of the role holders and I've already told you I'm not going to kiss you!"

I was angry now, how dare he say I flirt with the role holders, the only thing I've ever done in wonderland is look for a way out of it.

Bloods expression changed again, he loosened his grip on me and then whispered "Then tell me, Rosalie, why were you crying that day in the hospital?"

(Bloods POV)

I let the question sink in and then looked at her straight in the face, she looked sad, my curiosity increased.

"What do you want to know?" she asked slowly averting her gaze from mine,

"I want to know why you were crying" I said softly cooing her making her feel safe.

"I had a nightmare, she said softly.

I knew very well she had a nightmare, I wasn't that stupid what I really wanted to know what it was about, I asked her that.

"Um…." she started,

"You can trust me Rose" I said,

That was the wrong thing to say clearly because as soon as I did she jumped up out of my arms,

"NO, _Blood_, I cant trust you at all, you're the head of mafia and I have no doubt that you will tell everybody anything I say to you without any hesitation AND my name is ROSALIE !" she shouted running out the door.

I sighed not bothering to run after her, I was so close to knowing her secret, but what did she mean when she said I'm the mafia boss what did that have to do with anything?

I could here her footsteps getting fainter, I looked down at the floor, the book shelf was still there crumpled to the round, _books about wonderland_ I thought, that's what she had been looking for. I picked the one she wanted up from the ground and placed it on my desk.

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you liked and please review to tell me what you think ^-^ !**


	24. Chapter 24

(Rosalie's POV)

I ran, I couldn't believe Blood ad the nerve, first he wants me to kiss him them he basically said I throw myself at any guy I can get and to top it all of he tells me I can trust him, I hated that man.

I calmed down, I was still in the hatter mansion. I stood straight and thought about what I would do next.

I fiddled with the buttons of my shirt and realized it wasn't _my_ shirt, it was _his_.

I went in to the laundry room at the tower after asking one of the faceless maids where it was.

I looked around for it, I thought they would've cleaned it by now but was wrong, it was still stained with Black Jokers blood.

I didn't care though and quickly unbuttoned Blood's shirt and then put my dirty one on, I felt better immediately.

I didn't want to stay at the hatter mansion any longer and ran to the Clock tower oblivious to the curious eyes of the mafia boss.

(Blood's POV)

I looked out the window, I thought I saw something move and got my gun ready to shoot, then I noticed what it was, her , Rosalie.

She was wearing her shirt again, I could make it out only slightly because it had got dark before, I noticed though that it was still blood stained. Why would she put it back on, and then I realized it probably was because she didn't want to come back again to return my shirt, I frowned as she entered the woods.

I didn't understand her at all. I meant what I said to her earlier, why could she flirt with all the other role holders and not me.

I changed my gun back into the usual cane and called a maid to come and pick up the mess she had made.

"Get me a clean shirt" I told the faceless, she came back in a few minutes carrying a dark red shirt, it was the one Rosalie must of took of. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"T the L laundry room, sir" the young maid stuttered.

I dismissed her and took the shirt, it smelled just like her, foreigners seemed to have a different smell than any of the other people here.

_What are you doing. _I told myself I shouldn't get caught up over just one girl !

I rushed over to my bed and punched the wood in annoyance, I didn't expect it to break but it did with a thud, Elliott immediately rushed in

"Are you all right Blood?" he asked looking at the bed, I said nothing and just walked past him.

(Rosalie's POV)

I could see it now, I was panting. I took deep breaths and eventually my breathing pattern was back to normal again. I opened the door and all three residents turned to look, at me,

"Oh, sorry" I said realizing they were having a meeting. I was about to quickly leave when Grey caught my wrist and gave me a look of concern, I followed is eyes and realized he was looking at the blood on my shirt, I had forgot about that. "Its fine" I said. moving away.

"Who's blood is that" Julius asked in distaste.

"Black Jokers" I whispered, I felt nervous but didn't know why.

All three of the role holders gasped when my words sunk in.

"Your lying?" Grey asked gapping at me.

I shook my head, I wasn't in the mod any more, ""I'm going to get cleaned up okay?" I said walking out leaving Nightmare to explain I am I sure he will because it is obvious he knows the details after he read my mind.

I got a clean shirt on it was a buttoned one like the others but a plain black tee.

I also put on some baggy light grey tracksuit bottoms.

I walked in to the room, I was hungry and realized I hadn't ate for ages. Grey and Nightmare had left I guessed they went back to the clover tower, Julius was still working on clocks, as always.

I went to get some coffee, I was sleepy and I thought it would maybe wake me up, it was dark outside still, it was going to be a long night period, I guessed.

"Julius would you like some coffee?" I asked only out of politeness so was taken aback when he agreed.

I went and ground the coffee beans making sure I did it carefully.

I had made it, I nervously gave it to him and watched his facial expression wanting to see if he liked it. It was very out of character for me but I had a long day and so it would pass.

"87 points" he said

"huh?"

"The score for your coffee, its 87 points" I repeated.

I smiled slightly.

"I'll get better next time" I said to him, he blushed faintly and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Goodnight, Julius, don't stay up to late" I said with a smile.

I went over to the bed, I yawned. I was more tired than I thought, I pulled the covers up to my nose and slept.

"Huh?" I said, my surroundings were back to a sickly orange purple green.

I was dreaming again, I thought.

I turned my head looking for Nightmare he must be around here somewhere.

"BOO!" he said behind me, I jumped and then turned around.

This guy was f****** insane.

**I haven't updated in a while so I thought I should,**

**Basically at the end of this I kinda got bored I think you can tell as the story kind of dwindled of, if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please tell me and im sorry its so crappy but I really just had to write something.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I turned to face Nightmare, _What the hell did he want now._

He was pouting, he had probably read my thoughts, I didn't feel guilty though.

"So Nightmare did you want to talk to me about something?" I said gesturing to my surroundings, if he didn't I doubt he would of bought me here.

"Yes, actually" he said smiling mischievously. "I want to know, Rosalie, if you have found anyone you like in wonderland, who you might go home with."

I just stared at him, _How could he say something like that so bluntly?_

"No" I said after a while "I haven't"

I sat on the multicoloured floor, Nightmare then came and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder, I tensed.

"It seems everyone has fallen for you already though." he said almost upset.

Then taking me by surprise he whispered "Did you tell Blood?"

I knew what he meant, about when he asked me when I was crying, I almost told him, I didn't know what came over me.

I didn't say anything but Nightmare read my mind anyway, he looked me in the eyes,

"Rosalie, I think you understand that everyone here will come to love you, I just want you to know that so do-" I cut him off,

"Nightmare, I don't want anyone to love me, after what happened before I cant love anyone, you and Peter wasted your time bringing me here."

I looked down at the floor, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and then gently kissed my forehead. "You _can _love again Rosalie" he started "You have to forget last time, it wasn't your fault" I didn't believe him.

And then I slowly slipped away from my dream.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes slowly and stretched.

I made the bed and looked through the wardrobe, I got some light blue skinnys and a white tee.

I went out of the room and into the kitchen. Julius was still working on his clocks, I got him a coffee without asking him if he wanted any because I guessed he was staying up all night so he probably wanted one anyway.

I gave it him and he gave me 79 points, less than last time. I frowned slightly and he could tell, quickly he said "I'm sure that next time you'll get more, you just made it too hot." I smiled faintly, Julius was not good at comforting but at least he tried,

"I'm going out, okay?" I asked Julius

"Its not my concern where you go." he said back to his usual cold self.

I left silently still not sure where I was going.

I walked around for a while aimlessly, it was getting dark and I climbed up a tree, it brought memories back from when I was a kid and used to do it with my mother, I could feel tears coming to my eyes and clenched my teeth together stopping them from falling.

I closed my eyes the pain of my memories too much to bear.

God must hate me I thought to give me the life I have he must just really hate me. I held knees to my chest, images of my mothers death repeating through my mind. I fell asleep from the pain of crying.

"Muah" I said opening my eyes, I rubbed my shoulders through the thin shirt I was wearing. It was chilly.

I swiftly got down from the tree, remembering my emotional breakdown last night, I rubbed my eyes making sure you couldn't tell I had been crying.

I was about to go back to the clock tower when out of nowhere Boris popped up.

"Hey Rosalie"

"hey"

"Are you okay?" he asked, I guess I didn't do a good job not looking like I had cried.

"I'm fine, just woke up actually" I said with fake brightness.

"Really where did you sleep?" he said curiously

"Up there" I said pointing at the tree.

He frowned, "Next time you can come to the Amusement park if you need somewhere to sleep" he offered kindly.

"Thanks" I said though I knew I never would.

"Well, Rosalie why don't you come to the Amusement Park, the boss has made some new rides, I'm sure to would like them" Boris pleaded.

"Sure" I said not thinking it through.

I had been walking for a while now and I was bored, Boris seamed to tell because he said "Don't worry Rosalie, were almost there" He smiled sincerely.

Boris was right, we had got there soon enough, I walked through the gates and was greeted by the bright vibrant colours of the amusement park, I had only been to the amusement park in my world a few times and it was fun but compared to the wonderland one it was nothing.

I had only took a few steps in to the park when Gowland popped out of thin air. "How ya goin' gall?" he asked friendlily. I smiled faintly, "I'm fine" I muttered.

**Sorry about the rushed ending, I'm trying to space out my ideas to get the most of them, if anyone has any suggestions please PM me or review thx for all the support and ideas from everyone on my last chapter ! : )**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I had been on a few rides now, Gowland had done his magic disappearing act soon after I came in and greeted him.

"Hey how about we go on a new ride?" Boris said happily. He was tugging at my wrist pulling me to another rise, I really did like the rides here but I never screamed on them, I wasn't a screaming sort of person.

I just got of the ride, "Wow" was all I could say. Boris chuckled at my reaction but he was looking slightly green himself. I leant against Boris for a second trying to steady myself, I was feeling dizzy and hoped it passed soon.

"Do you think there is somewhere I can sit down for a bit?" I said, I wasn't queasy from the ride anymore, I was just tired, it was really hot here at the amusement park, I hated the heat, it gave me migraines.

"Sure" Boris said and led me to a small snack bar which had some tables set up outside it. I sat down while Boris went to get me a drink, I tied my hair up so it was off my shoulders and neck, I immediately felt better.

Boris was back with the drinks, I thanked him and then took a sip, I could see Boris was about to say something to me when he suddenly got a mischievous look and got out of his chair, I followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at, Pierce.

Oh no, I thought as the dormouse came and wrapped his arms around my back. He squeaked. "Please don't let the scary cat hurt me" he pleaded with me. I sighed.

"I think I should be going now", I said ready to get up, I wasn't in the mood for their stupid fight.

"Look what you did you stupid rat now Rosalie wants to go" Boris said , I glared at him, he blamed too many things on Pierce that weren't his fault.

I quickly reassured Pierce that I wasn't leaving because of him and then said bye to them but before I could get to the gate to leave a dark aura filled the Amusement Park.

I looked around and saw what I dreaded, Blood and Elliott were entering, I had a feeling they were going to negotiate territory again, I remembered what had happened last time they came, t had ended up as a fight. I wanted to leave before things got out of hand again but it seemed that Boris had other ideas because he said to me "Please stay, they are less likely to fight if you're here." I sighed again but reluctantly agreed because I knew he was right.

I went over to Gowland, he hadn't seen Blood yet, I tried to distract him from looking at the gates, it was working but not for long because soon I heard a voice saying

"Why hello there Rosalie, I didn't know you would be at the Amusement park today" Even though Blood said he didn't know I had a feeling that he did. I was just relieved that he hadn't annoyed Gowland yet, I thought to soon though because quickly Blood added to his previous sentence. "And a hello to you to, Mary"

I sighed as I saw Gowland get angry again, it was basically a re-run of last time.

I started walking away, I wasn't going to stay just to watch everyone start fighting and then have to defend myself without actually hurting anyone.

I was only a few steps away from them when Gowland suddenly calmed down, he seemed to have realized had gone "Rosalie where are you?" he said I froze, so much for getting away before they fight, Gowland was coming over to me with Boris when Blood said "Aw, Mary where are you going so soon? I thought you wanted to negotiate territory, Mary?"

I gulped, Gowland created a dark aura. He had his gun not pointing it at Blood.

"Mary, you got your gun out again, I bet your showing of for the foreigner, Mary but I don't think she's impressed Mary"

Gowland shot at Blood, this was my chance I thought edging away.

I was at a completely different part of the amusement park now, I hadn't been here before.

Everything looked abandoned, it wasn't shabby though and still looked good enough to use. In the background I could hear gunshots._ They're still at it_, I thought.

I walked out of the Amusement park without anyone noticing me, everyone was still caught up in the fight. Since I'm out I may as well visit the Castle I thought.

I walked through the forests, it was cooler now and I let my hair out of the pony and my soft curls hung loosely around my waist.

I could see the castle now in the distance, it was hard not to spot. I walked up to it slowly, wearily. 2 out of 3 of the role holders here got on my nerves. If I was lucky I wouldn't run into them.

It seemed luck was on my side because I had saw a maid soon enough and she had told me the queen was waiting for me, I asked her how did she know I was coming curiously, she replied politely that 'Prime Minister White' had gone to collect me from the castle.

I smiled and thanked her for the information, so Peter wasn't here, that was good to know.

The maid left after she showed me to a table. Vivaldi sat at one end of it.

"Ah, Rosalie, it has been so long since you had tea with us, we missed you terribly" She said.

"I've missed you to" This wasn't necessarily a lie because I had missed Vivaldi, kind of. It just wasn't my nature to get attachments with people.

Vivaldi invited me to sit with her and offered me some tea. I had been talking with her for a while now when suddenly out of nowhere she added. "Rosalie, you know you can trust us, with anything right? We really do not like seeing you so hurt" I knew what she was referring to. It seemed like everyone wanted me to tell them what happened. What they didn't seem to understand was that it hurt me just remembering what happened, id be an emotional wreck by the time I told them all about my past…

**Hope everyone liked this chapter plz review and tell me what you think should happen next ! ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**YAY!**

**Why an I exited you ask ?**

**100* REVIEWS!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ! THANK YOU SO MUCH ! **

(Peters POV)

I sighed and I could feel my ears drooping, She wasn't at the clock tower, I wondered where my beautiful Rose could be, I stomped of in the direction of the castle, that stupid old hag would be annoyed that I hadn't brought her, The queen had been ordering executions not stop it was a good thing none of the guards could get me or my head would be rolling on the floor, that would be terrible, if I was dead I would never get to see my beloved Rosalie again.

I didn't understand why she didn't love me yet, but is was only a matter of time before she realized we were meant to be together.

I arrived at the castle and ask one of the insignificant faceless' where the old hag was.

I walked up to her table in the garden, and then I saw her sitting there. "MY BELOVED ROSE!" I screamed arms flailing wildly as I ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. I just couldn't control my emotions around her when ever I saw her face I just wanted her. "I missed you so much" I said while she roughly unwrapped my arms from around her.

She sighed and I could see mild irritation non her face.

My face fell, "Rosalie, why wont you love me?" I asked, not understanding what was taking her so long to confess her love for me.

"Peter" she said sympathetically, "I'm never going to love you why can't you just move on"

(Rosalie's POV)

I felt sorry for him, to love someone so much and to never be loved back, but nether the less I wasn't going to change my mind about him.

After I told him I would never love him he sat down next to me and said that we were meant to be together, he had no idea what he was saying.

I told him to stop hugging me and said I would be on my way back to the clock tower.

"But Rosalie, you should stay here for the night. There are dangerous things out in the wood." Vivaldi said.

I was sure I could handle what ever was in the wood but the idea of staying in a comfy room in the castle without walking all the way back to the clock tower was tempting, I looked at peter, he was practically drooling at the idea of my staying, that put me of, a lot.

Vivaldi seemed to of noticed that I looked at Peter and sent him away, he cursed under his breath but went anyway, I thanked Vivaldi.

"Now, please" she insisted "Stay with us, I have something I would like to show you."

I agreed and Vivaldi showed me to her room. I gasped when I looked in, it seemed that wall upon wall were thousand of stuffed animals.

"Do you like it?" she asked, I nodded gaining my composure, these obviously were important to Vivaldi because she had so many and it was crucial I didn't get on her bad side.

"I knew you would!" Vivaldi squealed like a school girl.

I smiled, it was nice to see that the queen who beheaded whenever she pleased still had her innocence with her. I was jealous, but pushed the feeling to the back of my mind.

I had been sitting with her for a while now and she had explained to me her love of cute things, also she told me what would happen if anyone where to find out about it, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, getting the hint.

I yawned, talking with Vivaldi was nice enough but I was really getting tired now.

"Rosalie I think you should get some sleep, I'll get a maid to lead you to a room."

I gave her a grateful smile and then a maid came and took me down a magnificent, crimson hallway. She showed me to a door surrounded my other identical ones, "Thank you~" I said to her as she walked off, talking with Vivaldi really had put me in a good mood.

But my mood soon darkened because as directly after the maid left, Peter arrived.

"Rosalie, I missed, you kept me waiting so long while you were with the queen," he leaped to me for a hug, I moved out of the way at the last second, he pouted.

"Peter, I'm sure that I've already told you to give up" I said wearily holding back a yawn.

"I'll never give up on you" Peter replied with a iron like conviction in his eyes. I sighed, it seemed like I had only made him more determined.

"Well, goodnight" I said going into the room, Peter stopped the door with his foot, "Can I sleep with you, pleeaaasee?" he begged with puppy dog eyes. "No" I said coldly, couldn't this stupid man understand that I didn't like him!

There was a flash of light and Peter now stood in his rabbit form. "Now can I sleep with you, pretty, pretty please?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"That's not going to work on me" I said to him looking down at his small figure "And I'm sure I've already told you that I hate rabbits" And with that I slammed the door in his face.

I felt no remorse, that rabbit was just to damn annoying, I looked around the heart castle room and went over to the heart shaped bed, I gently got under the covers and without noticing it fell asleep with in seconds, Peter and Vivaldi had really worn me out.

**Hope that you all enjoyed it, I really want to thank everyone for their reviews you don't know how much I appreciate it !8D**

**If anyone has any suggestions or requests please PM me or tell me in a review **

**:P**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Leave me alone! I screamed at him, my father, the monster, he was running after me with a twisted smile on his face, tears were pouring down my face, I didn't care I only wanted to get away, I ran, Oh no, I thought, Isobel._

_She was still waiting for me, without thinking I went to where she was I saw her and was relieved forgetting the worry from before, she was still safe. Then I heard it, his laughter. I froze in shock, my father was behind me, I was stupid, I didn't think he would follow me._

_Tears were still streaming down my face, "Rose," Isobel said "Who's this/" she gestured to him._

"_My father" I said shakily, Isobel outstretched her hand to him not noticing my regret, he took a knife out of his back pocket and held it to her throat._

_She screamed as it slowly cut through her neck._

_I screamed as I saw her glassy eyes on the severed head bleeding onto the floor._

I opened my eyes, I was panting, tears dripping of my face mingling with my sweat.

_Isobel _I thought _I'm Sorry. _

It seemed everyone I loved was killed, by _him_. And it was always my fault, silent sobs erupted from my being. If I hadn't of went to look for Isobel then my father wouldn't even of known who she was.

I was still crying, half an hour later when I heard a soft knock at the door, I wiped my face and tried out my voice seeing if you could tell I had been crying. "Who is it?"

"Its me" Said a familiar voice, Peter. "Can I come in?"

Despite my best thoughts I said okay and a ashen looking rabbit man came in.

It was the first time I hadn't saw him smiling and I asked him why.

"I heard you" was all he said, I understood what he meant, my crying.

I was about to tell him it was nothing when his arms wrapped around me. It was probably how comforting he felt right then, that I hugged him back a few loose tears dripping down my face.

He whispered comforting things to me and I could feel his own tears on the back of my shirt. I held him tightly and eventually fell asleep.

I was oddly warm, I felt around with my hands and realized what the furry thing I was feeling was. Peter, he was asleep, I remembered last night and sighed in regret, I need to stop showing people my emotions, especially not here in Wonderland, I needed to get back to my world.

I looked around the draws and found some note paper and a fountain pen. I wrote in my curly handwriting.

_Peter, _

_I've gone, I want to say thank you for last night, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, most importantly I don't want you to jump to conclusions and just to be blunt, I DON'T love you._

_Rosalie._

I placed the note on the bed where I was sleeping so he wouldn't miss it, I really hoped Peter knew how to keep his mouth shut.

I was looking for something to wear that wasn't frilly or a dress, I wasn't succeeding, I was about to admit defeat when I heard a knock at the door, I didn't answer and then it got loaded, Peter stirred in his sleep, Damn if Peter woke up then Id have to explain to him what was wrong with me yesterday night and stay at the castle longer.

I went to the door and surprisingly found only a faceless maid standing there with an impatient look on her face. "Sorry" I said meekly seeing that she had other things to do.

Her expression immediately changed to one of ease "Um, miss Rosalie." She started, I cut her off "Just Rosalie" I said warmly.

She started again smiling "Rosalie, the Queen had me sent these to you, she said she had ordered more and now they have came"

The maid hanged me neatly folded clothes.

"Tell her I said thanks" I said easily closing the door behind the maid.

I looked at the pants, they were all denim and a dark blue or black colour.

I picked out some blue shorts, they went a few inches above my knees but not enough to be called revealing. I also put on a white shirt that was in between some of the pants, it seemed the Queen had noticed that there where no shirts fitting me in wonderland, It was a white vest top and was a bit snug but I wasn't one to complain.

I left silently from the castle luckily going unnoticed.

My dream was gnawing at the back of my mind. I hated myself, what I did. How I hurt everybody that I loved, soon after Isobel's death I made a promise to myself, to never love again, lately I had been slacking on it and now I was going to have seriously think about my morals.

I admit it , it was hard not caring about anyone but I had to do it, Nightmares words ringed in my head. _Its not your fault_. He had no idea how much I wished his words were true, but sadly I knew they weren't.

I was walking into a clearing, I wasn't at any of the territories and I wondered where I was. There was a large lake in the centre of the clearing, really, really large. Around the lake where huge white limestone hills, I could tell that it was limestone by the ways it was corroded, I liked knowing things and my whole life I tried to find out what I could about everything.

Cliff diving, that's what I wanted to do, I climbed up the cliff stealthily, making sure I didn't trip. I was at the top now and I could see the waves beneath me they were a greenish bluish colour unlike the brown waters from home. I positioned myself carefully and put my arms in front of me in a dive position and then I jumped

I felt free, weightless, the wind was rushing through my air and I smiled not one of the half heated ones I gave usually a real smile out of pure happiness I was about to come crashing into the water when I heard a scream "ROSALIE!"

I went under the slightly warm temperature water, I was refreshing I closed my eyes enjoying it when I was roughly grabbed up by some hands.

Ace pulled me on to the shore his ever present smile removed. "Rosalie what were you doing? I thought you were trying o kill yourself or something" he babbled like an idiot obviously in shock.

I put a hand over his mouth. "Ace" I said calmly "I was cliff diving its fun"

His smile appeared again and I wondered why, I followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at, my clothes were wet and sticking to my body and because it was a white shirt I was wearing it had become see through and you could clearly see my lacy bra underneath. He licked his lips and I smacked him around the face. "Really, Ace you gotta stop being such a pervert" I said trying to dry my shirt.

"Well, Rosalie," Ace said a while later "I wanna try cliff diving now, you think you could show me?"

I led him up the cliff holding him loosely by his wrist. We were at the top, I looked at him he was smiling. I moved my hand to his hand "You ready?" I asked,

"On the count of 3 we will jump?" He asked. "One" he said.

"THREE!" I screamed, pulling him down with me.

I went through the same rush as before and was soon under the waves with Ace. We resurfaced and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression, he was in awe, after he noticed me laughing he started too and I ended up lying on the ground near the lake with ace on top of me us both laughing like idiots.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I panted a bit, I had been laughing so much and hadn't even noticed it, Ace rolled over so he was lying next to me.

"Ace" I said "How did you even get here?"

"Well, I was looking for the clock tower and ended up here" He smiled sheepishly then added "I'm glad I did though"

He leaned towards me and I watched what he was doing, if he thought he could kiss me he had another thing coming but instead of coming to my face, he dropped his head to my chest.

"It sounds so calming" he mumbled,

"Huh?" what the hell was he talking about now?

"Your heart"

"But its just like yours isn't it?"

"No, listen" He said putting my hand to his chest and sure enough a ticking sound was all that could be heard.

I let out a small gasp but Ace put his hand over my mouth, my eyes widened, I thought he would do something but he carried on talking.

"I want to be like you, free, being able to go anywhere I want, not having to follow orders.."

Much to Ace's surprise, I held him to me and hugged him, since the first time I met Ace I always knew something was wrong with him, why else would someone smile all the time except to hide their real feelings?

I was resting my hands on his hair and he was listening to my heart when suddenly he started kissing my shoulder, he was moving up my neck and I had a feeling about where he was going.

I grabbed him and pulled him of me,

"Ah, I forgot you were an assassin" he said smiling. He was back to his usual self I thought.

I held Aces head in my hands, "Ace you really shouldn't do things you'll regret" I said to him calmly staring into his brown eyes.

"But I'm interested in you so I wouldn't of regretted it" He said happily.

I released his head and sighed, this world was seriously messed up.

Ace and I were walking through the woods, we were heading too the clock tower, I was still dripping wet and so was Ace, he tried to lead a few times but I wasn't stupid enough to let him, I really didn't feel like ending up lost in some random woods in a different world with a perverted knight. It just didn't sound like my cup of tea.

We arrived at the clock tower soon enough, I led Ace up the stairs, knowing him he would probably go in the wrong direction.

We opened the door and were met by Nightmare, Grey and Julius for some reason they were all in the same room. "Why are you both soaking wet and dripping water on the floor?" Julius asked coldly. I opened my mouth to speak but Ace go there first "I got lost and then found Rosalie cliff diving then I wanted to try~!" Ace said enthusiastically.

Julius frowned. "Sorry" I said "I'll clean up the floor, after I'm changed" and I left quickly not giving anyone time to speak after me

I changed into some more shorts and a pale blue shirt. I also pushed my hair into a soft bun on my head, a few curls were poking about and my bangs were out too.

I walked back in with a mop in my hand ready to clean but when I walked in I shrank backwards, Ace and grey were fighting, Ace was laughing and swinging his sword around like a maniac while Grey was rather reluctant.

I moved around the room slowly avoiding getting hit, the ground was still wet and using my initiative I decided I'd clean the floor while they were fighting I would just have to be careful.

So I got down on all fours and got a cloth from a shelf in the kitchen and started wiping away the water.

I was almost done and hadn't even got a bruise. I had a small smile gracing my face when BAM! Ace whacked my in the face with his sword, I could taste the blood in my mouth, Everything stopped, I could feel myself blacking out I always knew Ace wanted revenge for me beating him but really how far would he go ….


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**WOOOHOOO! CHAPTER 30 THAT'S 10 MORE than 20 ! (^_^)**

**I WANNA THANK ALL YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT *air hugs and kisses***

"Ngh" I said opening my eyes, the tower residents and Ace were crowding around me, I was still on the floor but it seemed one of them had wiped the blood of my face, I saw Ace and my anger exploded. I couldn't believe he would just hit me and not even apologise, I Glared at him and then jumped after him, I almost had him in a headlock when Nightmare grabbed me from behind.

"Rosalie don't do something you'll regret" he said wisely. I sighed in defeat.

Ace obviously didn't do it on purpose but a apology would be nice. And then as if on cue Ace said "I'm really sorry"

"So why were you and Ace fighting?" I asked Grey, the question had been knowing at the back of my mind for a while now. "He wanted to practice" grey said wearily.

"yea," Ace agreed "But Greys nothing compared with you"

I went into the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?" I yelled at them from where I was.

"Anything's good" Nightmare said and then added silently "As long as Grey hasn't helped."

I got some noodles out and put them in a pan of boiling water, while I waited for it to cook, I watched Grey and Nightmare running around after each other arguing about paperwork.

They were done I added some vegetables and sauce to it and then made five servings.

"Time to eat!" I called the rest of them.

"Sorry, Rosalie, I gotta work but I'll take it with me" Ace said taking the plate and waving to me and Julius.

Nightmare and Grey finally stopped fighting and ate, it was silent and I was sure there was some sort of tension in the air, but I didn't care to break it, I enjoyed the silent and anyway I should get used to it for when I get back to my world.

Then out of nowhere, Nightmare abruptly stood up, "Rosalie" he said "Why?"

_what did he mean? _I thought, he answered my thoughts, "Why do you want to go home so badly, your in wonderland and you wont even give it a chance!" Nightmares voice didn't sound completely angry, he sounded desperate.

I stood up and pushed my chair back, I wasn't going to have a argument with Nightmare, especially when he already knew why.

I turned to leave, when Nightmare grabbed hold of my wrist, I turned to face him and pulled my wrist away form his grip, "Nightmare, what are you doing?" I said staring at him.

"Rosalie, cant you at least give this place a chance, your going to attached to it whether you like it or not, you may as well give in" he pleaded with me.

I glared at him he could be begging on the floor and I still wouldn't agree with him.

"You may be able to read minds but that doesn't mean you know the future" I snapped at him, and then I turned on my heals and barged out if the room.

(Nightmare's POV)

She turned and left, I just sighed. Everyone was slowly but surly falling in love with her, why didn't she realize I only wanted what was best for her, I only wanted her to win the game and be happy. I sat back down and got strange looks from Julius and Grey.

Julius soon left to work again, he had also fallen for Rose, it seemed he wasn't sure of his actions though, maybe if he told her his feelings she might realize her own, it was unlikely though, I went back to eating the food she had made. I regretted having her mad at me now because I had also come to love her.

(Rosalie POV)

That stupid caterpillar, who was he to tell me what I should do, him telling me to stay had just made me more determined to leave. I found a small meadow and sat in the long grass, a few flowers were dotted around the place, it really was beautiful.

I sat and admired the scenery.

(Boris' POV)

Me and the boss were just walking around, he had just been to the town to buy more instruments, did he not realize that he was never going to be able to play.

I sighed as the wind blew lightly, I could smell something in the distance, chocolate, roses and vanilla. Rosalie. I quickly turned running where she was, I gasped, she was sitting in a field I hadn't saw before, the sun was shining on her making her hair look golden and she was sitting in the long grass twisting it in her fingers. beautiful, just beautiful. Gowland had appeared behind me now and saw what I saw,

"You falling for the foreigner, eh?" he said teasing me, I could feel a faint blush dust my cheeks and Gowland just smiled walking up to her, I hadn't even noticed that I was hiding. I felt like a stalker and quickly walked out of the shade to Gowland's side.

"Hey, gall, how ya doin'?" he asked

"hey, Gowland, Boris" she said waving slightly in our direction "I'm not to good actually." she frowned slightly and then sighed and laid down in the grass.

I rushed to her side and said panicking "Why? What's wrong? Are you ill?"

She shushed me and said she was fine ruffling my hair and petting my ears, I couldn't help the purr that escaped from my mouth.

"Rosalie, why don't I play a song for ya, to cheep you up?" Gowland suggested. I quickly stood up and stopped Gowland, "Why don't we let Rose play?" I asked.

"Sure, she was so good last time I may as well" he said handing it to her.

It seemed Rosalie hadn't noticed I called her Rose, I wasn't going to remind her, I remembered how she didn't like it.

(Rosalie's POV)

Gowland handed me the violin and I held it carefully trying not to let the emotion engulf me, this time when I saw the violin it looked different, exactly like my mothers. I remembered Boris saying it changed every time he took it out, I must be really unlucky for it to look exactly like my mothers. I tried not to seem fazed and put the violin to my chin getting ready to play it. I started it and then realized what I was playing and sang the words to it.

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like thisKeep me safe insideYour arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

_Yeah'Cause we are brokenWhat must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_ Give us life again _

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors_

_Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_It came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged _

_We're at war_

_We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again_

_ 'Cause we just wanna be whole_

_Tower over me_

_Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored _

_Give us life again _

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

I stopped playing and turned to look at Gowland and Boris, there were tears in their eyes and I felt so grateful that they had liked it, I smiled softly at then as they came over to hug me.

"Rosalie you were so good" Boris said, I blushed slightly.

"Hey, gall, why don't you perform at the amusement park sometime," I smiled at Gowland and agreed, I really did like performing and if people liked it there was no reason why I shouldn't.

They both were going to leave and because of them I felt better after my argument with Nightmare but I wasn't ready to go to the clock tower yet, I wanted to ask if I could stay at the amusement park but they were already gone, oh well, I thought, this field was a comfortable enough place to sleep.

**Hope everybody liked please please review and give any suggestions, the song is we are broken by Paramore.**

**LUV U GUYS ! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I woke up looking at my surroundings, I had dirt on my clothes from sleeping on the floor. I stood up and brushed out the creases on my shirt, I was sure my hair was a mess too.

I walked around bored just exploring for a while. I came in to a familiar forest, Joker forest, as soon as I noticed where I was I turned to leave but a hand grabbed my shoulder from the back, "Shit" I muttered.

"Now Rosalie, women shouldn't talk in that manner" said White mockingly, my surrounded turned to one of a circus.

I took whites hand of my shoulder. "Hey b****" said Black form Whites belt.

"Good Morning" White said after his brother politely.

I sighed. "Is it really?" I asked more to myself, White chuckled.

"Well, Rosalie, me and Black have been discussing your next visit" White started "And we have been discussing your punishment"

"For kicking Black's ass" I said with a raised eyebrow trying not to laugh. Black cursed at me but I didn't take notice.

"Well, we've decided you have to perform in our circus act." White said after Black calmed down a bit.

"No" I said calmly, they couldn't make me if I didn't want too.

"Were not giving you a f****** choice w****." It wasn't hard to notice which joker was talking.

I turned to leave when a hand grabbed me and White put his lips to my ear. "You can either perform or become our slave" he whispered nibbling at my lip. I smacked him away.

"Ok ok I'll be in you stupid circus." I pouted. Both Jokers laughed.

They led me too the ring where lots if different acts were performing. "Well what should I do?" I asked impatiently, I may as well get this over quickly.

"Well, we want to see what your good at."

I walked up the ladder to the tightrope because it was the closest thing to me.

This would be easy I thought, when I trained to be an assassin I had to have good balance. I didn't bother using the balancing stick and just walked across the rope with a bored expression on my face.

"Well done, Rose" White said

"My name is ROSALIE and its not like it was a big deal anyway" I shrugged.

"Really, then why don't we make you try something harder b****" Black suggested.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

(White Jokers POV)

She really could do everything, me and Black had her going the hardest things from riding elephants to jumping through rings of fire.

I sighed as she perfectly did a gymnast routine. I then I had an idea, she could do everything so why not make her do everything, a evil smile appeared on my face. I called one of the circus workers to change her into a _appropriate_ dress and chuckled to myself at what her reaction would-be like.

She came out in a short black dress that clung to her perfectly, I smiled and licked my lips, this should be very entertaining.

"Well" She said, I just looked at her blankly, she sighed heavily and then asked "What am I doing?"

"oh, ..everything" I said with a smile. She stared at me confused for a minute and then it dawned on her, she was doing _everything_.

She sighed again then said "Well, I may as well get this over with quickly." She went and looked out if the curtain, I saw her pale.

"Why are** all** the role holders here?"

"Oh did we forget to tell you b****, there all gonna watch you perform." My twin said smugly.

I went to introduce the show.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen we have a special act for you, the foreigner, Miss Rosalie in person will be performing the whole show by herself"

I looked at all the role holders as their eyes widened and laughed at their expressions, I waited for Rosalie to come, she didn't. I figures something like this would happen and I signalled for two of the clowns to get her.

They both grabbed her by her arms and pulled her in, I saw the expressions that came on their faces when the role holders saw what she was wearing, many of them blushed and turned their heads away.

The clowns were now pulling her on stage. "Put my Rose down!" The Prime Minister screamed shooting bullets at them and just missing. Julius stopped the rabbit "If you don't be careful you might accidentally hit Rosalie" he warned, it seems even he had grown attached to her, I wonder what it would be like to hurt their precious foreigner to see there expressions.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Rosalie knock out both of the clowns until they were bleeding unconscious on the ground.

"Well, hurry up and introduce me then" Rosalie said groggily.

I did, "Now, ladies and gentle men calm down as Rosalie will master the tightrope, and just to make it even more thrilling the net will be set on fire!"

One of the stage hands threw a match at the rope net and it immediately lit up in flames.

(Rosalie's POV)

I climbed up the ladders slowly trying not to show to much of my body, I couldn't believe I had to wear this dress, it was black tight and only reached to half my thighs,

When I put it on I tried not to let White see that I was uncomfortable it must've worked because he didn't make any annoying comment about it.

I was at the top of the ladder now, I looked down to the fire beneath me. I remembered the routine one of the faceless performers showed me, It was be more interesting to watch than me just walking over a wire in the air. I stood at the platform and jumped. The crowd gasped and I quickly grabbed on to the wire doing a handstand. It was a good thing the dress was tight around my thighs otherwise it would've fell down and the audience would've saw my panties. I then walked on my hands all the way across, easily.

I was at the other platform and did a small bow while I was applauded, I sighed now I had to do the rest of the stupid circus show.

(Nightmares POV)

I couldn't believe it when Rosalie was on the stage, I had no idea that she would be performing, I looked at the dress she was wearing, all of the role holders hadn't missed it, she easily twirled through the air a few times while she was doing a gymnastic routine, it was a good thing she was an assassin in her world or she wouldn't of been able to do half the things she was doing, on stage she really did look fearless.

My face paled as I heard Bloods thoughts on Rosalie's dress, I could feel the sick in my throat and tried to hold it in, Blood really was a very dirty man.

It seemed the show had finished now and the outsider did a small bow again, I clapped along with everybody else in the room. White Joker came behind her and took her in his arms. _He wants to kiss her_ I thought, he ducked his head down to her face and his face was so close to hers, I could hear most of the role holders complaining and starting to get up but before they could Rosalie punched him in the face, I couldn't help but laugh as Joker stood their shocked, she then quickly ran from him as he realized what had happened and got his whip out, she swiftly missed the whip and did a agile jump over the gate that separated the ring from the audience chairs, she was running to me and I quickly read her thoughts.

_Nightmare, quick lets get out of here, _she thought almost at me, then I stood up and nodded so she knew I understood her, the show had ended and all the role holders got up and left while White Joker stood in his ring cursing the outsider.

I held on to her hand as I led her outside, everyone wanted to talk to her, I took it that she forgave me for shouting at her the other day so didn't mention it.

We were out of Joker territory and the Bloody Twins latched onto her very revealed legs, "Onee san!" They said in unison "you were so good!"

Ace quickly came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "you really should wear dresses like that more often" he said aiming for a seductive voice. I could tell she was getting angry and moved away before she beat the piss out of Ace.. Again.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, right now I'm on half term and so I have a LOT of freee time to right (yea I know I have a sad boring Life) But on the bright side I can update a lot more! So if anyone has ay requests on what should happen all you have to do it PM me :]]**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(Rosalie's POV)

I had just explained to all the role holders why I performed at the circus, they had also explained to me why they had to all watch, it seemed it was one of those things where everyone with roles had to attend.

Grey had took his coat of and wrapped it around my shoulders, I think he was aiming at trying to cover up the dress I'm wearing, it wasn't doing a good job but it's the thought that counts.

The twins were sitting around me still hugging me, I found it uncomfortable but didn't have the energy to say it. I yawned and laid down on the grass.

(Ace's POV)

She yawned and laid down, from where I was standing you could see her body perfectly, every curve of her was exposed to the sun. She really not notice how hot she looked otherwise she would lie down like that, I jumped on top of her and pinned her arms down above her head, only vaguely aware of my surroundings was going in for a kiss as she backed away when I bullet shot a hole through my coat, it was Peter, no surprise there, but what did surprise me was that almost every other role holder had their weapon out aiming it at me.

I knew when I couldn't win so I released her but not before she could kick me where the sun don't shine, I'm sure she got a high from beating me up, I smiled at her. "B******!" she muttered wrapping Greys coat around herself tighter.

Grey always appeared respectful but I knew he didn't have good intentions really, everyone here wanted Rosalie just as I did, I was just truthful enough to let her know.

(Rosalie's POV)

"Thanks Peter" I mumbled brushing myself off.

I couldn't believe that stupid knight would be so perverted in public….actually because it was ace it wasn't that hard to believe.

I almost didn't notice Peter running to me and tackling me to the ground. "ROSALIE MY LOVE, YOU'RE WELCOME, I WOULD HAPPILY SHOOT ANY GUY WHO TRIED TO TOUCH YOU AGAINST YOUR WILL! I LOVE YOU!" he said happily still hugging me. "Then maybe you should think about committing suicide" I said darkly, he was in the same position as Ace was before, he noticed and blushed, "I I I'm Sorry" he said getting up, I got up after him and sighed. I started walking off.

"Where are you going!" A few of the role holders were saying as I carried on walking

"Whys it any of your business" I shouted back "Just go back to your territories"

I hated what I had thought before, that they had started to love me, If I become cold and mean maybe I can make them hate me.

I carried on walking to the clock tower, Nightmare, Grey and Julius quickly came to my side. We walked to ether in silence. I broke it." Nightmare, you said that everyone would fall in love with the foreigner, right?"

"Correct" he answered slightly confused.

"So if a guy was to come to wonderland would everyone turn gay?" I asked innocently, All 3 role holders stopped and looked at me "WHAT!" They said in unison

"Didn't you hear me, I said would you all tu-" Julius covered my mouth,

"We heard you" he said aghast.

"Rosalie why would you even ask that?" Grey said.

"Well, I was just wondering…" I was probably better if I hadn't of said anything.

The whole time Nightmare was silent.

I carried on walking, it would be funny seeing all of them fall for a guy. I was outside the clock tower now and took of Greys coat, "Thanks" I mumbled handing it to him, then I dashed inside to change.

(Grey's POV)

I walked in with Nightmare, I held my coat in my hands, I slipped it on and sighed in pleasure, it had her scent on it, my mind flashed to the dress the jokers made her wear, I looked down trying to hide my blush.

Rosalie was defiantly cute and I always saw her as cute until she put that dress on, now I saw her as more than just cute, I mentally scolded myself.

I wondered what was wrong with her, it seemed she was battling with herself most of the time, she never looked fully happy, I frowned slightly,_ What would it take to make her happy?_ I wondered.

I wondered if you felt like me, we were both ex assassins but so far that was the only thing I think we had in common.

I went after nightmare, smartly of him he had disappeared while I was deep in thought, if he thought that would make me not make him work he had another thing coming.

(Rosalie's POV)

I sighed and flopped on to my bed, I had had quite a day. I was exhausted, I was wearing a baggy shirt it went up to my knees so I hadn't bothered getting any pants. I pulled my hands under the pillow so they supported my head and slowly fell asleep.

I had a dreamless sleep and woke up with it still being a night period.

I lay on the bed looking up at the white ceiling. I was so confused.

I put my hands over my face, Wonderland was so stressful, couldn't I just go back to my world. I turned over and laid in my bed, I wasn't getting up today, I would just relax, it was decided.

I looked up to the ceiling again, I wondered how many days I had been here, it was impossible to tell because time was so random you wouldn't know when a full day had gone.

I thought of Nightmare's words maybe he was right I should give Wonderland a chance but if I did there was a bigger chance that everyone would love me.

I closed my eyes again forcing my self to sleep, it didn't come easily but I willed my self to and so eventually I was deep in slumber

"Rosalie, wake up already!" A voice said to me.

"mmm" I said turning over blocking the noise.

Hands grabbed me and pulled me up.

I saw a pissed looking Elliott, I did a double take, yeah definitely Elliott.

"What are you doing here?" I said rubbing my eyes

"Blood asking for you at the mansion" he said

"I'm not going" I answered quickly I had already decided I would relax today.

"I thought you would say something like that" Elliott said grabbing me and picking me up bridal style,

"Put me down" I said menacingly, he hesitated and then said wearily "I've been ordered to bring you, its going to happen eventually your just making it harder for everyone"

I sighed and said "Fine but your carrying me" Elliott picked me up bridal style again, "Not like that!" I said jumping out of his arms,

"Then how do you mean?" he asked

"Give me a piggy back" He bend down and I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, my head mad leaning against his shoulder, I wrapped my legs around his waist so I didn't fall of and I was sure I could feel a faint blush on his face.

I giggled lightly and closed my eyes, yawning. It would take a while to get to the manson I may as well get some more sleep out of it I thought.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Elliott's POV)

I was nearing the Mansion now, Rosalie was still on my shoulders I could hear her slow even breaths and knew she was asleep again.

She really did seen to sleep a lot, when I came to the clock tower first Julius said she had been sleeping for 2 time periods, she must really be tired after the Jokers circus yesterday, that did make sense though because that stupid joker made her do every single act.

I was at the mansion gates and it must a miracle because those two brats were actually doing their guard duty. "Oi, chickie rabbit, what are you doing touching up Onee san?" they asked angrily, I hadn't even noticed I was touching her bare legs to keep her balanced after she wrapped then around my waist. I could feel a blush on my face, "Look now brother" Dee said "The stupid hare is having dirty thoughts about the lady"

"I I I am not" I stuttered. I was about to give those stupid brats a piece of my mind until Blood came behind me.

"Well, Elliott, well done I didn't think you'd mange to bring her here" Blood congratulated, I swelled in pride Blood hardly ever complimented anyone.

"Mmm" Rosalie mumbled in her sleep grabbing her arms around me tighter.

"Well chickie rabbit, wake up the lady then" The twins said impatiently. I didn't really feel like waking her up from what happened before I had a feeling she wasn't a morning person. "You guys wake her up" I said glaring at them.

"Now, Elliott" Blood said "What's so hard that you cant wake up a mere girl"

"B But" I started

"Wake her up, Elliott that's a order" Blood said in a warning tone.

I knew better than to question Blood.

"Rosalie" I said softly "Wake up"

I shook her lightly, She was opening her eyes slowly and I thought that I had been worrying over nothing then I was on the floor screaming.

"STOP IT HURTS!" I said, Rosalie still half asleep was pulling my ears, it was like she was trying to rip them off my head, I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes

Suddenly she snapped out of it and came up to me "Oh my god Elliott I'm so sorry" She noticed the tears in my eyes and I thought she was going to shout at me to man up but instead she hugged me I was so taken by surprise I just froze there, then she gently stroked my ears still hugging me. "I'm Sorry Elliott, don't you know better than to wake me up already"

She carried on hugging me then the twins started whining. "Onee-san why don't you hug us instead of the stupid hare!" they cried

"Because I didn't try to rip your ears off your head" she said matter-o-factly.

Then the twins jumped on her and started holding their ears out to them "Pull them Onee-san, please"

I didn't know what Rosalie was going to say to this but I definitely didn't expect her to roll on the floor laughing, which is exactly what she did.

We all stared at her, the twins momentarily lost for words, she had a pretty laugh I thought, it kind of sounded like bells.

She finally stopped and sat up on the ground, "You guys are so funny" she said looking at the twins, they basked in her compliments. I could feel a small pang of jealously inside of me, I tried to ignore it.

Rosalie was silent, we were all waiting for her to say something but she just sat there.

"Rosalie what's wr-" She stopped me and put her finger to her lips signalling for be to be quiet, I did but not before I gave a puzzled look.

"Ace is coming" she said finally,

"What do you mean, he's not even here" I asked then as if on cue Ace popped out of the bushes. "Sorry guys I must've got lost " he said "I'm sure this was the was to the castle as well"

I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me _Couldn't that stupid knight do anything right_

I got my gun out and began shooting at him, it annoyed me how he always missed my bullets.

(Rosalie POV)

I got up while Ace and Elliott had been fighting. Ace was smart, I had a feeling he pretended to be stupid, I wasn't sure why though.

I started waking away slowly trying not to be noticed, I was almost in the trees when Blood stopped me. "Rosalie what are you doing?" he asked politely

"What do you think smartass" I said sarcastically, he really was stupid if he didn't get that I was trying to leave. "You really are cranky" He said almost to himself

"I'm not a morning person" I said as if to explain.

I carried on walking away when Ace grabbed on to me forgetting about his fight with Elliott "Hiya, Rosalie I didn't notice you before!" Ace said gleefully still holding on to me.

"Hi" I said without feeling, taking him of me, "aw, Rosalie what's up?" Ace said trying to be sympathetic. "I'm tired" I said

"But big sis you've been sleeping for ages already" Dum said

"Your point is" I said darkly to him. He shrunk back.

"Well how about you come with me to the castle, the Queen will let you sleep for as long as you like"

"Ace knowing you I probably wont end up at the castle anytime soon."

"Fine, Rose but you missed out" he said winking. He left before I could tell him off for calling me Rose.

"Well, I'm going to the clock tower" I said shortly after Ace left

"But wait, Rosalie you only just got here, and Blood wanted you anyway" Elliott pleaded with me. I stopped purely for the reason I wanted to know what Blood wanted.

"Why was it that you wanted me here Blood?" I asked.

"Come with me" he said

"huh?"

"I said come here I want to tell you privately"

I walked over to him and he told the others to leave.

He lead me to his room. I was hesitant, I hadn't forgotten what had happened last time I was here, "Take a seat Blood said patting the sofa next to him, I did. After all what could blood do to me really?

I sat next to him "Yes?" I said wearily

"Well, I know you were an assassin, and I know there is something in your past bothering you, last time you were here you said you couldn't trust me with your secret, and I want to tell you that you can"

Blood certainly could be charming when he wanted to I thought.

This was all very well but he still hadn't told me what he brought me here for….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Well Rosalie" Blood said after he gave me his whole 'You can trust me' Speech. "The reason I brought you here was because I couldn't help noticing your ability and technique"

I just looked at him, what was he trying to say?

"I would like to ask a favour from you" He said slyly

"What is it?" I said with a hard voice, I switched on to my business self, I didn't know what Blood meant so I was on guard

"I would like you to train Elliott and the twins, show them some of your skills" he said watching me carefully seeing my expression. I purposefully kept my face calm.

"I what would I get in return?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"So you agree to do it?" Blood asked

"Answer my question first."

"I'll pay you in money" he said, "Unless you want some thing else" He smiled mischievously putting my face close to his his lips only inches away from me.

"I'll take the money" I snapped quickly pulling my face away.

He smiled at me and put his hand out, I shook it and then at the last minute pulled my fingers up to his mouth and kissed them lightly.

I really didn't understand him at all but I guess I had to deal with it.

"So, Blood where are the Twins and Elliott?"

(Bloods POV)

I led her to the other residents of my mansion. They were all at the gates bickering, Elliott was arguing about not being a rabbit, If he wasn't as loyal as he was and if I hadn't promised to break his clock than I'm sure I would get tired of him and would have had him killed by now.

"Elliott, twins" I called them "Rosalie is kindly going to teach you how to fight" I said.

I looked over to the foreigner who was spacing out, she came back to reality as soon as the twins latched on to her.

(Rosalie's POV)

I sighed as the twins hung on to me, why did I ever agree to this I thought miserably.

"Ok" I said "Lets get started"

All three of them nodded in agreement, Blood had went over to watch us, a servant had brought a chair for him and I called the faceless over.

"Do you mind staying here?" I asked him, I needed someone to help me demonstrate. The faceless man nodded, I guessed that he just wanted the attention of a outsider, it made me sick but I didn't complain as long as he helped me.

I told him to sit and watch, I asked him his name and he said he didn't have one.

"Well then I'll just call you um…Bob" I said

"It must have been hard to think of such an original name" Blood snickered sarcastically. I glared at him. I admit I wasn't the most creative person.

"Ok, first of all stand next to each other" I told Elliott and the twins, I had told Bob that he could go if he had more important things to do right now, he said he hadn't then Blood had sent him of telling him to get his paperwork from his room, if he wasn't needed than it wasn't expectable for him to do nothing.

(Elliott's POV)

She told us to stand together in a straight line. We did I wasn't sure why though, but I wasn't going to complain, Rosalie was a good fighter and if I could learn from her it would be good. "Now which one of you is going to fight me first?" She asked, I froze, she wanted one of us to fight her! I would never! Both the twins had moved back and pushed me forward "You little brats!" I said getting ready to chase after them but before I could Rosalie grabbed the back of my scarf and pulled me towards her.

"Okay, Elliott now show me what you got" She said to me.

"But Rosalie I can't fight you" I said giving in I looked at the floor fidgeting under her intense stare.

Rosalie laughed coldly I looked up at her surprised.

"If your not going to fight then this will be a whole lot easier" She said charging at me, she didn't have a weapon but I had a feeling that whatever she did would hurt. I braced myself for pain and sure enough it came, she punched my in the gut, it knocked me off my feet and I landed on the ground, I trickle of blood had escaped my mouth and I quickly wiped it away there were also a few tears in my eyes I did the same to them too.

Rosalie sighed when she saw me she called over her shoulder to Blood "You really didn't train these guys did you?" she asked. She came down and looked me in the face, she noticed my tears and I saw the guilty look on her face, she wiped them from my eyes, "I'm sorry" she whispered, it was so quite she may as well of mouthed it. I forgave her, it was impossible not too.

She took my hand and helped me up. She lined us up again, "Tomorrow I'll be fighting you two" she said looking at the twins "Try to do better than Elliott" she teased giving me a cheeky smile.

"Now I want you to run to there and back in less than ten seconds," she pointed to a tree in the distance. "That's impossible" Dee wailed, "its not" she replied

"Rosalie, I think it is" I said taking the twins side as much as I regretted it.

"Fine, I'll show you" she said "Count down from ten" she commanded, I counted in my head, 10, 9, she was halfway to the tree already, I gaped and stopped counting, the twins didn't though and she was down to 6 when she was heading back to us, it seemed she had gotten faster the less time there was. I was down to 3 by the time she got back, She did it in 7 seconds I doubt I could do it in 20.

She lay on the grass when she got back, she was panting and I guessed she had tried hard.

"That was hard guys" she said "But not impossible"

And with that she told us to get running, of course none of us could make it within 10 seconds so she made us do it again… and again…. And again. But it was worth it though because the more times you did it the better you got and the better you got the more praise you got, and Rosalie's praise was much better than Blood's.

(Blood's POV)

She had come to sit with me leaving the others to keep running, and surprisingly enough they did.

She was sitting on the floor next to me, "Why don't you ask for a chair?" I asked.

"I don't really need one, I don't want to be a burden your staff probably have more important things to do." she replied easily watching the twins now, her eyes narrowed "I think there slacking" she said almost to herself she got up and I grabbed her, I didn't know why but I didn't want her to leave just yet.

She shot me a confused look and I quickly said " It's fine they've done enough practice for today, would you offer me the pleasure of having you staying at the mansion?" It seemed that Elliot, Dee and Dum had heard my offer also and they were quickly pleading for her to stay, I stood upright suddenly realizing how weak I had gotten because of this one girl.

"Sure, I'll stay," she said easily "I don't feel like you trying to shoot me this time" she added with an amused look

I knew what she was talking about last time when she refused to stay, she really knew how to get on my nerves so much that I lost my perfect composure that I had built for myself, I sighed as I led her inside.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(Rosalie's POV)

I was led to a guest room by a servant but before I was lead there Blood had asked me to a tea party later on. I agreed rather reluctantly, I wanted to get back to the clock tower soon though and disagreeing with Blood wouldn't help me.

After I was led to the room I thanked the servant and looked around, _Typical._ I thought, it was very much Hatter style, it was elegant and looked very nice, it seemed the decorators had used the room to their advantage but the thing that got me most of all was that it looked expensive. _Very _expensive.

I sighed and looked outside. I saw the normal things, trees, grass, roses.

I walked out but I knew I was too early for tea, I would just wonder around, I thought. I was walking when I saw a forest on the hatter territory that I hadn't come across before.

Another thing that got me interested was that the whole place smelled of roses, and I know the whole Hatter territory smelled slightly of roses, but this place _reeked _of them.

I looked through the trees and instantly stopped dead in my tracks, Vivaldi. She was there, her and Blood were walking together through the woods, but I thought that they hated each other! I carried on watching what they were doing when Blood picked one of the thousands of roses that filled the forest and gave it to Vivaldi.

They were turning around and I ducked, they could NOT see me, I thought hiding, I silently escaped from the woods.

It had gotten dark and I led myself to the usual table outside but before I got there I had saw a maid and asked her about the forest, she said that only Blood went in and that he forbid anyone else to enter.

That was interesting, I decided it was best to not tell Blood though. I was at the table and sat at the end of it, Blood, Elliott and the twins were at the other end, it was a long table and I sat far away from them, I poured myself some tea and sipped it gently, they were staring at me and I felt slightly uncomfortable.

I put on an innocent face and looked up at them "What?" I asked.

"Sit with us here" Blood said pointing to a chair.

"I don't really want to" I said nibbling on a piece of carrot cake.

"I'm going to ask you nicely again one more time" he said with a warning tone.

"I don't think so" I said .

"Then you leave me no choice" he said" Bring her here"

He ordered for the soldiers to bring me to him, I struggled against them, recently I hadn't been carrying weapons with me, that was a mistake. I struggled against the grip of the soldiers but was careful not to hurt them, after all if they didn't follow Bloods orders they would be killed, I was distracted for a second and one of them threw a punch at my face, I heard my nose crack. I could see my blood slightly on his hand.

"You shouldn't of done that asshole" I said with a laugh, then I took one of the guns from the soldier who punched me and shot him in his leg, I was angry but not enough to actually kill him.

It seemed my ruthless shooting of their friend had startled the soldiers and I could seethe fear in my eyes, I laughed slightly and threw the gun at the soldiers feet, "My bad" I said and turned around, I sat near the twins and Elliott, I could see Blood was unhappy that I didn't stay with him and I chuckled silently.

"Onee-san are you okay?" The twins asked, I had almost forgot about my nose, I instinctively covered my face, "Its no biggie" I said with a plastic smile " I've had _much_ worse"

They looked worried and I ruffled their hair. "Its nothing, really"

"Rosalie?" Blood said, I looked at him, curious.

"I'm sorry about your nose" he carried on.

I raised my eyebrow at him "You're apologizing?"

"Yes" he answered.

"Well you know what they say, you see something new everyday."

He chuckled lightly. I smiled, he had a nice laugh. What was I thinking? I rubbed my head, I better not be falling for him!

Blood called me again and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?" I said

"You forgot this last time you were here" he said holding out a book.

I read the title.

'The Country of Heart' it read. I thanked him quietly and took it out hands brushed slightly as he passed it me but it seemed he hadn't noticed so I pretended I didn't either.

I left the tea party slightly early but I wanted to read the book, I went to the guest room and did just that.

It didn't find too much about foreigners and quickly stopped reading, bored when a knock came to the door, "Come it" I said and a faceless maid called,

"The boss has requested you visit him, Miss Rosalie" I asked her why and she sad she didn't know, I walked to Bloods room.

I knocked twice when I got there

"Who is it?" A voice asked

"Its me, Rosalie, a maid said you wanted to see me" I said nervous slightly, I quickly made a blank face before I let myself in.

Blood was sitting at his desk a stack of paperwork next to him. I stood there for a few minutes wondering what to do, I eventually got bored of it and so blurt out my thoughts "Well what did you want then!" I shouted annoyed at him.

He just smirked and put his pen down…

**Hope everyone liked, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while ****L**

**Please review also could you check my new story (yea I know I'm stupid starting a new story when I'm in the middle of a different one)**

**Also I'll probably take slightly longer to upload chapters now because my half term holidays are finished : (**

**PLEASE ANYONE WHO HAS ANY IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME OUT !**


	36. Chapter 36

Blood came over to me and I backed away form him, I was confused by his actions and my reactions to them, I think I was starting to like Blood, as soon as I had the thought I started arguing with my brain telling myself how stupid I was.

He carried on coming towards me and a moved away from him, I stumbled onto the couch behind me and sat there for a while just looking at him, he had stopped walking now and was staring at me to.

"Rosalie" he said

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow "yes?"

He came and sat next to me and I was unconsciously looking at the space between our knees, he was only an inch away form me.

"Yes?" I said again.

"I want you to kiss me" he said

"What!" I asked in shock, I immediately shot upwards. He pulled me back down, but I wasn't putting up a fight otherwise he wouldn't of been able to do so so easily, it seemed he noticed that also. He moved his hand to my face and I tensed.

"you heard me" he said huskily "I asked you to kiss me, please"

I looked at him and moved closer to him, he looked shocked but didn't pull away from me, I slowly placed my lips on his and leant into him, I kissed him slowly and I don't know what came over me but I suddenly pushed against him pushing him against the arm of the sofa, it seemed he was enjoying it because he encouraged me on and soon I was asking entry to his mouth by pressing my tongue against his lower lip I was sure he was about to oblige when he pushed me off him, he looked angry.

"Blood?" I asked confused,

"I was right" he said

"huh?"

"You are a whore, going on any guy you can get!" he answered, it was like he had slapped me across my face, I just stared at him

"Is that what you think?" I challenged "That I'd just kiss someone I didn't care about like that?" I stared at him and it seemed he noticed the sincerity in my face.

"you care about me?" he asked smug smile evident in his voice, I looked down.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" I answered "Well until you called me a whore, anyway" I got up to leave and I could feel the blush on my face, I couldn't believe what I just did after all the years I've spent maintaining a cool collected composure and I blew it on for him, I hated myself, why did I have to fall for him.

I was almost at the door when a hand pulled me back. "What do you want!" I asked pulling away from him, this only made him grip me tighter, "What do you want ?" I said again only this time it was more in annoyance than anger. He lent me against the wall and looked at me, "I'm Sorry" he said, it was so quiet I wasn't sure if I had heard it at all, "What did you say?" I teased slightly,

"I said I was sorry" he was swallowing his pride for me and I couldn't contain my happiness, I smiled and he blinked a few times, I realized then that I hadn't been truly happy for a long time.

Blood was moving closer to me now and I had a feeling why but I didn't pull away from him, he kissed me gently and I was surprised I didn't take him for that kind of person, I had an idea and I smiled while he was kissing me, I leapt on to him and he was knocked on to the floor, I was on top of him and I started kissing him roughly. I smiled into the kiss, I would definitely make sure he knew who was in charge.

It was dark now and I was watching Blood he had gone back to his paper work, "Blood, I should be getting back to the clock tower now" I said starting to get up.

"No" he said almost to quickly, I looked at him questionably.

"you can stay he tonight," he offered but it sounded more like a command, I'd let him have this one and so agreed with him, he smiled at this and I asked him if he could have someone show me to a guest room

"There's no need you can sleep with me tonight"

I looked at him "No" I said calmly

"I wasn't asking you a question" he said equally calm, I gave him a death stare,

"You better not try anything dodgy" I said warningly, he chuckled but didn't say anything.

I went to Bloods bed after I had changed into a shirt that one of the maids had brought me, I laid in the bed and stared at the wall.

"What are you thinking about?" Blood asked, I jumped slightly I hadn't noticed he was next to me.

"I hope Julius isn't worried" I said quietly still in thought,

"Forget about him, it doesn't matter what he thinks!" Blood said, I looked at him, he was angry, "What's' wrong?" I asked

"You only need me, it doesn't matter what the clock master thinks" he said moving on top of me, he was moving his hand down my back and I knew what he was getting to, I pushed him away, "Stop" I said, what the hell was he doing, I didn't want this!

He looked shocked for a second and then I could see the anger build in his eyes. "Your such a tease" he said "First you come on me like I'm what you want then you push me away!" I looked at him, he was right, I sighed "Blood," I started " I didn't mean it like that, I really do like you" I chose my words carefully, I knew I liked Blood but I made sure not to say love, because I wasn't sure I did.

I came closer to him and he was hesitant like he didn't quite believe me, I carried on moving closer to him and he pulled me close and hugged me, I just stayed there astonished. "Your mine, don't forget that" he said, I didn't argue back because I was sure this was a bad time and I knew Blood was telling the truth, I was also taken back by his possessiveness, I wouldn't of guessed him to be like that. He kissed me softly at first and then it got more heated, I quickly pulled away, I could see his expression and had a feeling he would complain I was being to hot then cold so I quickly answered his thoughts, "I told you not to try anything dodgy, so just let me sleep in peace" I said slightly uncomfortable, He smiled at me mischievously and I could tell he was back to his usual self, I turned away from him and faced the wall.

I was memorizing the swirled red patterns in the wallpaper when a hand wrapped around my waist, Bloods hand, I just stared at it not knowing what to do, I thought he was going to try something more than what I was comfortable with but he didn't move, I turned only slightly to see his face, his eyes were closed and I thought he was asleep. I smiled slightly when I saw the innocent look on his face. I kissed his cheek softly and held his hand that was wrapped around my waist. I was so confused, what had I gotten myself into?…..

**Hope you all like, Sorry for you guys who aren't Blood fans but I thought he would go well with Rose, please tell me if you like and I am SO sorry for not updating sooner but I was adding another chapter to my other story 'Not your Average Foreigner' please check it out if you have time : )**

**I would also like to say that I am really trying to finish this story now and if you have any ideas please PM me!**


	37. Chapter 37

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER !

Recently I have been having writers block because well i still feel like a newbie to writing fanfics and 3 stories feels really challanging.

So as a solution i have decided that i'll make a poll for which story i should update, i'll stick to that but might add a few different ones here and here xx

Thanks for all the reviews :))

ENJOY OXO

* * *

(Rosalie's POV)

I was in the dream world, I thought immediately as I noticed the swirly colourful patterns surrounding me, "Nightmare" I said looking around for the sleep demon, he materialized in front of my face and I blinked a few times, he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, his face softened slightly at my thoughts and he sat down with a sigh. I looked at him and then decided to sit down next to him, he looked even more upset and touched his arm gingerly trying to get him to say something, "What's wring?" I tried again, this time he answered.

"Do you love Blood?" he said bluntly, a sadness seeping out of his words. I stood there and stared at him remembering my recent scene with Blood, I was slightly embarrassed but not at all ashamed. "I do not _love_ him, but I do like him.. a lot." I answered eventually, Nightmare sighed and looked up, "Rosalie," he said his eyes full of serenity "I wish you loved me" I just stared at him waiting for him to carry on, he did "I mean, I would understand if you chose someone else but why _him, _would be so much better for you, anyone else would" he was practically begging me to love him, I really didn't understand how he could expect that form me but I looked at him and filled pity.

"Nightmare" I said "I cant choose who I fall in love with and anyway, I'm not sure if I love Blood, I just know I like him." I said to him, a note of finality in my voice.

He looked down to his laps, "if you have anything you need to tell or someone you need to talk to, you always have me.. Okay?" he asked wearily, my heart swelled and I suddenly felt bad for him but trying to lighten the mood I said "I I had anything to say I'm sure you'd read my thoughts anyway" I smiled at my comment and then my smile grew wider when he smiled as well.

"Sweet dreams" Nightmare said as the world slipped away, I found myself in the hatter mansion, Blood's arms were in a different position than before and I turned to look at him, he looked different, I lifted my hand to his pillow, it was cold, even though I new he was asleep it was obvious he had been awake before and had returned recently, very curious I thought.

I got up and brushed out the creases in the shirt I was wearing. I found a sheet of paper on Bloods desk and a pen on the paper I wrote:

_**Blood,**_

_**I'm going back to the clock tower, thanks for letting me stay over**_

_**Rosalie xx**_

(Julius' POV)

I paced the room after picking up the clocks blood had dropped, _that bastard Dupre_, I thought, but he was right even though, Rosalie would be better of living somewhere else.

I went back at my desk and rearranged the clocks trying to distract myself but it was useless trying to forget my problems and anyway even if I could it wouldn't of helped that Rosalie had just walked in. "Hey Julius" she said easily. "Hello, Rosalie" I said stiffly, I didn't know what I was going to say to her, I knew I had to tell her, I didn't want Blood coming here again.

She was making me some coffee, I didn't have to ask her anymore, she now made it out of instinct, she placed the cup on the table, and I took a sip, her watching me waiting for my reaction, 73 points, I said, it tasted too cold and there was bits in it, she looked sad at first and I felt guilty first but then she put on her usual expression and shrugged, "Better look next time" she said

She was about to leave "Rosalie" I said she turned to me

"Yes?" she asked

"you were at the hatters, correct?"

"um.. Yeah" she said hesitantly

"If you like it there, why don't you stay there I mean anywhere's fine you don't have to feel like you have to stay here, you'd probably have a better time at the amusement park or somewhere else anyway, its your choice where you want to stay"

I looked at her and she looked away.

(Rosalie's POV)

I couldn't believe it, he wanted me to leave, he saw me frowning and added "Blood Dupre had come before, he wants you to stay at the mansion" I looked at Julius, Blood had been here that explains this morning he must've came back from being at the clock tower, before I woke up.

"Julius, you said its my choice, right?"

"Yes"

"then I want to stay here"

"what?"

"please, its just I feel more comfortable here, these is where I want to stay" I frowned, I didn't know why I was getting so emotional over this. "If you don't want me here, I understand, I'll look for somewhere else to stay."

I moved going to pack my things when a hand grabbed my arm from behind me. Julius. I looked at him confused,

"I want you to stay" he said "I just didn't want you to feel like you were committed to staying here" he said explanatorily.

"Thank you Julius" I said sincerely, I was beaming and I was sure I could a glimpse of a smile from Julius as well.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Boris and the twins were sitting in the clock tower as I made Julius his usual cup of coffee. "So Onee-san your coming to the hike aren't you?" Dee asked

"Yeah big sis if you don't come it'll be boring!" Dum added for emphasis.

"muhh" I mumbled, I wasn't sure if I wanted to come, it was organized by the Jokers, it seamed they always wanted to cause trouble; and every role holder had to attend, I guess I could gain from the exercise though, I haven't been training for a while but that might be because I hadn't seen ace recently. In fact I hadn't visited anywhere, I was still silently pleased Julius has let me stay in the clock tower. The only time I have seen anyone one else was in the dream world (Nightmare) or people had come to visit or complain that I hadn't visited them enough (Peter).

"Well, Rosalie, are you going to come?" Boris asked

"Sure" I said finally deciding.

"This is going to be so fun!" the twins said together while Julius moaned for them to leave if they were going to be noisy.

* * *

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL! XD

*hugs and kisses*


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**(**Rosalie's POV)

I packed a rucksack, I wouldn't need much for the hike, I was wearing a vest top and some shorts because I hadn't practiced in a while and I had a feeling I'd get tired and hot really easily.

I put a hoodie on over the top because I didn't want to hear Bloods reaction to what I was wearing, lately he had been really possessive.

I walked out of my room in the clock tower to see Julius Nightmare and Grey, they were all wearing something similar to their usual attire but I could tell they had put them especially on for the hike, I had a feeling it would be tiring.

We walked to the Joker woods and when we got their I saw all he other role holders they had got here before us.

"Onee-san! You came!" the twins said grabbing one of my arms each.

"yeah.." I mumbled ruffling their hair awkwardly, they soon released me at Jokers command, I glared t him, well them. "Hello Rosalie" White said politely, "Hey b****" Black seconded.

I nodded slightly in their direction, stupid I thought to myself, I should've known that they were going to be here, I mentally scolded myself.

I was about to walk over to Blood when White and black came over to me, "Rosalie" White said in a smooth voice "We thought you might get thirsty"

"thanks" I said taking it and putting it in my bag, I wasn't stupid enough to actually drink it.

"Well B****, aren't you going to try some?" Black asked annoyed.

"No" I said calmly

"Please" White pleaded,

"I think you heard her the first time!" Blood said coming up behind, I flinched slightly when he put is arm around my shoulder.

"Did anyone F****** ask you, b******!" Black said, I sighed, this wasn't going as well as it could've.

"Fine" White said, a hard note to his usually smooth voice, "here is the map" he handed me a big piece of paper. I took it as both the Jokers left straight after I took it.

"That was weird?" I said finally breaking the awkward silence that had started when the other role holders saw Bloods arm still wrapped around my waist. I was responded with more silence, Oh well, I thought, I looked down at the map In my hands, it looked simple enough, I started walking up a hill, and Boris said "Wait for me Rosalie!" he ran after me and I waited for him to catch up.

"yes?" I said to him with a cocked eyebrow,

"I had an idea!" he exclaimed happily,

" What is it?" I asked out if polite interest.

"Well I was thinking that we could have a contest to see who can get there the quickest!" he said pointing at the map.

"urm… Ok" I said hesitantly.

"We wanna be with Onee-san!" The twins said, they jumped on me knocking me to the floor.

"Were Sorry" they said again apologetically when they saw me on the floor wide eyed.

They really were strong for a pair of kids.

It turned out I was with Pierce, Boris and the twins, in my mind that just wasn't a good combination.

It was really hot now and I took of my hoodie, the sun immediately hit my bare arms and it felt nice even though I was boiling.

"Rosalie, I'm sure you'd much rather be on my team" Blood said seductively, looking at my shirt.

"No" I said, I knew I liked him but that by no means meant that I was putty in his hands.

He stared at me gob smacked when he saw the steely expression in my eyes.

"Well then, I hope you look forward to loosing" he said a smirk on his face.

I glared at him. I would make sure we DEFINATLY won now.

I grabbed the map and Pierce, Boris who was naturally chasing after Pierce followed and the twins walked up behind me too.

"Okay guys we have got to win" I said and showed them where we were meant to get to,

"Yeah" Boris agreed

"Sure, chu" Pierce followed while the twins nodded their heads like crazy but the weirdest thing was is that their heads moved at the same time.

**PLEASE EVERYONE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE, I REALLY WANT TO GET THIS STORY FINISHED SOMETIME SOON SO ALL SUGGESTIONS WILL BE HAPPIY WELCOMED!**

**ALSO PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**THX xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxx**


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

(Rosalie's POV)

I wasn't overly tired, it didn't seem like this hike was going to be to challenging but then again, maybe I should be trying harder to win, I wouldn't be able to stand loosing to Blood. I could already see his smirk in my mind, "C'mon guys! Lets run!" I said back to them, they obliged and I laughed, I hadn't noticed how much I loved running before, I felt so free, I giggled again, and Boris smiled at me warmly, I smiled back and carried on running.

(Boris' POV)

I smiled at her, she was beautiful, I loved her smile, I mentally scolded myself, I saw her with Blood before, I prayed that she wasn't choosing him but it did look like it, I could feel a pain in my chest, why does it hurt? I thought to myself, I hadn't felt this way before, this pain, I didn't like it. I looked at her again, her soft brown curls were bobbing up and down in her ponytail. She was wearing a white and black stripped tank top and short denim shorts, she looked behind to me confused, I hadn't realized I was staring at her. I looked away and blushed, she must think I'm a pervert like Peter, I blushed again.

(Rosalie's POV)

I wondered why Boris was staring at me but before I could get to caught up in my thoughts I heard a heavy panting, I looked around, Pierce looked tired, I suddenly got concerned, I may like running but that didn't mean everybody did, I jogged back to him "you Ok?" I asked, he smiled weakly and nodded, "Just give me a second, please, chu" he said , I felt sorry for him, I thought he would be able to handle running so much because of how much he ran from Boris, it seemed I was wrong, suddenly I had an idea,

"Pierce, get on my back" I ordered,

"Huh?"

"you heard me"

"But Rosalie, I might hurt you!"

"C'mon Pierce you don't think I'm that weak do you" I teased, he looked at me as if for reassurance and I nodded, I bent down and he hung on to my back, his legs wrapped around my waist and his arms around my shoulders and neck, He was light, just like I thought he would be,

"Rosalie, please tell me if I'm too heavy"

"I will do" I said with a smile

"Thank you chu - " He said gratefully I smiled and started to walk when he kissed my cheek, I froze and looked at him wide eyed

"Its so you know I'm grateful" he said as if too explain, I didn't think it was a good reason to kiss me but I let it slide because it didn't seem like a big deal to Pierce so it shouldn't be a big deal to me either.

"Oi rat ! Why don't you walk yourself instead of making Rosalie carry you!" Boris shouted angrily at Piece who clung tighter to my back out of fear.

"Boris don't be mean, I offered to carry him" I said defending Pierce, Boris backed down and mumbled how he wasn't happy about it.

I sighed.

We were waking when I heard a whiz as a bullet barely missed my head, I tuned quickly looking for the attacker as Pierce clung to my shoulders, I saw a group of people- all faceless.

"Rosalie, whats the hold up?" Boris asked carefree not noticing the faceless people surrounding me and Pierce.

"Boris" I said quickly "Watch out!" One of them had got a knife to Boris' throat. I Moved quickly out of the circle of men surrounding me.

I called over to Pierce "Be careful hide until me and Boris are done, okay?" I said giving him a slight push to some trees he could hide in, in the distance.

Boris' gun materialized in his hands and he quickly shot the faceless he fell to the ground and I picked up his knife. I ran over to two other faceless trying to remember any of my assassin moves I hadn't fought properly in ages and it was lucky I started learning how to fight as soon as I was born other wise I was sure I wouldn't be able to survive in wonderland. I Cut one of the faceless's arms of and he fell to the round I then licked the other and he fell also blood splattered on to my shirt and face. I turned quickly barely ,missing a bullet Boris was still fighting and his bullets flew everywhere. Soon enough he was done and a bloody pile of dead corpses lay at our feet.

" Are you okay?" I asked Boris he was panting and it looked as though he has some minor injuries.

"I'm fine. We should leave before the afterimage come though" he said I agreed.

Me and Boris found Pierce in the corner hiding behind some trees. \I took his hand and he looked scared. I pitied him. It seemed fighting like an assassin again has given me the personality of one again.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

In the chaos of the fight it seemed I had lost the map.

And the Bloody twins.

I searched around for them with Boris and Pierce all through a whole time period, I knew we were last now but I was so droopy from fighting that I didn't care.

Boris and I had been walking around for a while now, and I was tired, I looked in my bag for something to wake me up. I picked up a bottle and put to my lips, After I had gulped down at least half of it My eyes popped, this was the Jokers bottle! I cant believe I was stupid enough to drink it. I smelled the contents of what was left in the bottle. It didn't smell of anything and looked like water, it even tasted like water. But somehow I knew it wasn't the Jokers wouldn't do anything nice, suddenly I didn't feel so good…

(Boris POV)

I had finally found the twins-I was so mad at them because Rosalie had said to us that she wanted to win the race and now that would be impossible!

I found them picking poisonous mushrooms AND they had took the map as well. I was so pissed. As soon as I could I brought Pierce and the twins to were Rosalie agreed to wait. I was so much in a hurry I almost didn't notice Rosalie lying on the floor, she was unconscious. What could of done this to her? I skimmed the floor for footprints but instead found a bottle. The Bottle that the jokers had given to her. Oh no! I thought picking it up, she must have drunk it.

The others had crowded around her and looked to me as in what to do. I didn't know thoughts were whizzing around my head then I looked at the map and decided what to do. I picked her up bridal style and snapped at the twins when they moaned that they wanted to hold her. They just didn't realized the seriousness of the situation.

I started walking off in front of them heading towards the finish hoping that they would have enough common sense to follow .

(Grey's POV)

We were waiting -all of us, all for the same thing - Rosalie.

If she wasn't in wonderland I doubted that we could stay this long together without someone fighting or walking of. She was taking a long time and I was starting to get worried …


	41. Chapter 41

(Boris POV)

We had been walking for about an hour now and I was still carrying Rosalie, I didn't know what was wrong with her but I thought that there would be a better chance of finding out what was wrong with the help of the other role holders.

The twins and Pierce constantly bickered, it seemed they didn't even worry about Rosalie.

Her breaths were shallow and I looked down at her. She was beautiful. I kept replaying Blood putting his arm around her and I was jealous.

That was the feeling in my chest before. Jealousy. I rubbed my hand against her lips, so soft and smooth. I wondered what it would feel like to kiss them.

I leaned down and then pulled myself backwards, I could never do this too her, no matter how much I wanted too. I couldn't anyway though because the others had caught up with me know, in a few minutes we would reach the finish.

(Nightmares POV)

I was worried we all were. Rosalie had not arrived yet and it had been 3 hours. I was pacing up and down, trying to calm myself. There must be a logical explanation I convinced myself, maybe she fell or just got tired and needed a rest…

I knew these were very unlikely but I had to cling on to something. And then I heard it. Boris' thoughts. He had Rosalie and was almost at the camp. I sighed in relief and it seemed all the role holders has heard, I was bombarded with questions.

Where was she? Was she alright? What took so long?

I didn't have to answer any as at that moment. Boris the twins, Pierce and most important Rosalie entered.

She was being carried, she looked unconscious.

We all ran over to her. Grey had put a blanket out on the floor and she was gently placed on it. I couldn't read her thoughts. I was right about her being unconscious.

(Vivaldi's POV)

My sweet Rosalie, it seemed trouble followed her everywhere. She was lying on a blanket and we were al listening to Boris recall what happened. The poor girl had had to fight a bunch of savage faceless' and then due to tiredness drank the liquid the jokers had gave her.

I looked over at my brother he tried to hide his worry but after all my years of being in his company I could tell. He had fallen for her.

I supposed it was hard t resist, she was awfully cute .I had seen Blood put his arm around her before, I found it odd that she allowed this. Could it be that she was falling for the Mafia boss?

At that thought I turned to look at her, she was mumbling, I thought she was going to wake up when the Jokers appeared…


	42. Chapter 42

(White Jokers POV)

Ah, I was worried for a moment, I though Rosalie wouldn't drink the potion. It seemed though that she did and now everything was running according to plan. I turned to Black and told him to get ready. It was about time she understood about the game she was playing.

(Rosalie's POV)

I groaned, what had happened. I tried to open my eyes but it was really bright where ever I was.

"Are you awake?" a smooth voice replied

"Blood?" I asked

"Wake up b****."

It definitely wasn't blood, but then who's voice was it. I struggled but eventually opened my eyes. The two Jokers. They stood over me and I froze. What was I doing here. It seemed White noticed my confusion and explained how I drank the potion and how because I was in the Jokers forest, it was easy for them to take me to the prison without any trouble from the other role holders. All the while he had a evil smirk on his face.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked trying to hide my fear.

"My dear, It is time we show you the real Blood Dupre"

(Nightmare POV)

I understood why the Jokers had taken her now. It was my doing. I thought that they would tell her in a dream but this is not force her to drink a potion and then take her to the prison.

I would need a way to calm the other role holders down, of course I could not let Rosalie know it was me who made this happen. But she could not love Blood. He was a monster and he was just like her father. He would kill everyone she loved.

(Rosalie POV)

I stared emotionless at the Jokers, Blood didn't love me, this was a game to him, he just wanted to be the one to get the outsider. How could I be so stupid?

The Jokers had told me how Blood had been having an affair with one of his maids for years now. I felt like an idiot. The only reason Blood wanted me was so he could get a heart, be free, more powerful that the other role holders.

Now I understood what Ace meant when he said he wanted to be like me. I guess Blood had the same idea.

I thought Blood loved me. I knew better that this, I kept telling myself, I knew better than this.

The jokers were looking at me expectantly. "What?" I said

"Well b**** aren't you going to say anything?"

I did say something but not what they expected

"Who told you to do this?"

They were shocked but I knew that it wasn't there idea.

"Nightmare" White joker whispered liking the confused expression on my face.

I was silent while they turned my surroundings back to the camp. The role holders turned to look at me, frowning, with a joker at either one of my sides.

I looked at Nightmare_, explain. _I thought to him.

Blood ran to me and asked if I was okay. I just stared at him, looking at his face. I was confused.

"Nightmare, why?" I asked.

He walked over to the jokers and they started bickering, maybe they weren't supposed to tell me?

I looked at Blood again, why was I getting angry we only had one kiss. I tried to forget about it. I told myself the only reason I kissed him was because I was curious, I most definitely knew I didn't love him.

"Rosalie" Blood called

I looked to him and he hugged me. I didn't move to embrace him I just stood there, he was angry then.

"What are you doing?" He asked " I should've known you were just playing me you w****!" he shouted. All the role holders turned their attention form nightmare and the Jokers to Blood and I.

I looked at him " Its funny you say that Blood" I started " because I'm sure that Hannah (the maid) would disagree" I said

He froze "How do you know?" He then looked over to the Jokers, they smiled.

It was strange I couldn't feel anger anymore, just sadness and regret.

I guess he just confirmed it. There was a small doubt in my mind that the Jokers were lying but because of his reaction I knew that they weren't.

I felt in my pocket and took out my vial. My mouth gaped open in surprise…. It was empty again….

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updateds rcently. I have finally started writing again. I hope you enjoy all the recent chapters I have put up. Thanks.**


	43. Chapter 43

**THIS IS A REDID CHAPTER PLEASE READ + APOLOGIES FOR ANY CONFUSION.**

* * *

(Rosalie's POV)

My vial was empty again. I would have to remember to ask Nightmare in the dream world about that. I had more important things to think about now.

I looked to Blood seeing the anger on his face.

"Blood I need to talk to you" I said timidly, he agreed and I walked over to a corner of the campsite.

"Um…" I started, Now the moment had come I couldn't speak out of nervousness.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I love you. Hannah was a mistake" He rushed, his words in desperation. I felt bad for him.

"Blood" I started " You love Hannah, you do."

He told me I was wrong, that he loved me. I sighed.

"You don't love me, you love what I am. A foreigner."

The words made sense they were so crystal clear. They summed up exactly the situation. That is why I was not prepared for what happened next.

Blood hugged me and I hugged him back tightly.

He could feel me holding on, I didn't want to let go, he gently released me from him and looked into my eyes. I couldn't do this. I leaned to him, and he kissed me. All the while he was apologizing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he chanted in between kisses. I couldn't help but to forgive him. I broke our kiss and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"Promise you won't do this to me again" I whispered back.

"I promise, my love"

(Julius POV)

Hikes like this had been going on for years but non like today. Rosalie walked back to us, after Blood had. I couldn't hear them and wanted to know what was going on, I tried to stop myself from feeling a small regret but I could not. I wanted her for myself. I, like the rest of the role holders had seen them kiss. My mouth was dry.

(Aces POV)

I looked over to Rose, and smiled, as usual. She had a strange effect on the Mafia boss, all the role holders in fact. Except me. I controlled my anger and looked at her. The outsider.

I had been practising for this and now I would finally beat her.

(Rosalie's POV)

Ace ran towards me, even though he was smiling I knew that look in his eyes. He wanted a fight. I smiled also, and got ready. This would help me forget what I had just done, I was so confused.

He ran towards me unsheathing his sword. I dodged. I knew he would win, I had not been practising, and my advantage was surprise - we had fought a few times I was sure he knew my routine.

I dodged in vain but after a few attempts I was hit. It wasn't serious so I carried on.

I tried something new, twisting away from him I grabbed his sword, taking it off him but cutting myself in the process. I held it up. It was heavy. I preferred lighter weapons. I dropped it down again.

He did not retrieve it from the ground instead he tackled me to the floor.

He was on top of me supporting his weight on his arms which were placed at either side of my head. I smiled at him. He had won.

He was panting,

"I finally beat you" he said he moved his face closer to mine. "Now I'll get my prize."

He was going to kiss me. I turned my face away from him and his lips landed on my jaw. He quickly lifted them and got up. I heard a gunshot, Blood had shot a hole through his jacket and was swearing at him.

He lent me a hand and I took it. I knew what he was playing at, he thought he could seduce me. I chuckled.

"You'll have to try harder next time" I said knowingly.

"I will" he replied, his smile wavered for a second and then returned to normal.

I walked over to Blood and told him I was fine and that he could calm down. My mind was swirling with emotions.

(Grey POV)

What did Rosalie mean, Ace will have to try harder? Didn't he win the fight? I was confused by their conversation, he had almost kissed her. I was watching Blood, I could see the anger in his face. He didn't like other guys touching her. I thought he was foolish. He had her in his arms and I don't think he knows how lucky he is to have her. Again.

If I was ever lucky enough to have her I would never let her go.

I felt eyes staring at me and turned to look at Nightmare. I shot him a questioning look, instead of explaining he turned away from me a frown on his face.

It had gone dark and the territory tents were set up, one for the Hatters, the Heart Castle residents, the Amusement park residents and the tower residents. We were to stay the night here and return back in the morning.

(Rosalie's POV)

I had been offered a few times to sleep in the tents with the role holders but I politely reclined them. I would prefer to sleep outside, partly because I didn't want to take up space for them and partly because the stars in Wonderland were beautiful.

As soon as I thought this Nightmare came and sat next to me. "That's one thing that might temp you to stay?" It was a question, I didn't answer and just smiled at him. I remembered what I wanted to ask him before. I took my vial out of my pocket again.

"Nightmare, why is it empty?" I asked him

He looked guilty and I asked again.

" I changed the game for you" He said, looking down "I thought you and Blood would be well… finished. You shouldn't of forgave him, I would do anything for you, anything."

He was frantic and desperate, trying to convince me of his love.

"You say you love me" I started " And then you do everything you can to hurt me?"

He looked away realisation and dismay on his face. I knew I was right. And so did he.

Nightmare touched my shoulder, "I only want you to stay" he whispered and then went to his tent. I laid down with the blankets Peter had given me, my back resting against a log.

I looked up to the stars, there were so many here and they were so bright.

* * *

**Okay so I redid this chapter, I had had said to mself I wouldnt but, it just didnt seem right. Rosalie is still with Blood and I'm really sorry for any confusion. Please R &R :)**


	44. Chapter 44

(Rosalie's POV)

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting myself to the harsh daylight. The night period had been short and I was still sleepy. It seemed though, that all the role holders were ready to go; their tents were packed away along with their belongings.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes. Elliott walked over to me, I asked him why no one had woke me.

" I don't know about them but I didn't want you to pull my ears again." He said good humouredly. I smiled and thought back to our previous encounter. I realised that I had been in wonderland for a while now, at least a month. I took my vial out, thanks to Nightmare I would be here for another month.

I looked past Elliott and saw Blood looking at me, he was smiled and our eyes met, I quickly glanced away hiding the blush on my cheeks, when I had first got to Wonderland I would never of let myself feel this way.

I was mechanical, emotionless. I thought that was the only way I could be, simply because that was the only way I was ever taught to be. It was different now, I wasn't afraid of these feelings, I had embraced them. I stood, brushed myself off and went over to Blood's side. I didn't care what the other role holders thought.

I would be with Blood and it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

(Blood's POV)

I draped my arm over her shoulder, enjoying the jealous glances the other role holders were giving me. I knew she was aware of them.

"I love you" I said bending down to look into her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't smile, I didn't expect her too but I could notice the happiness in her face. I moved my face closer to hers and our surroundings disappeared. All I could hear was her heartbeat, all I could smell was her delicious scent, all I could see was her beautiful face. Her, _my_ Rosalie.

( Elliott's POV)

Boss was acting different now he was with Rosalie. _he was with Rosalie, _those words made me feel sick but I knew I could do nothing, she wanted him and he made her happy. Anyway I owed Blood and I would have to accept things how they were.

(Grey's POV)

We had all been ready to travel for a while now, but still we waited for Rosalie, the foreigner that every role holder would come to love. Had come to love.

She pulled away from Blood's embrace and closed her eyes. It hurt me to admit it but she was happy. She came over to me, Julius and Nightmare.

"Should I help carry anything?" She asked.

Of course she didn't have to, but her question was only for courtesy, she picked up some tent equipment and called to us, "Well, aren't any of you coming."

(Rosalie's POV)

It had been a few days after the hike and life was returning to the most normal it could be in Wonderland. I had set myself a sort of daily routine. Wake up, make Julius coffee, go to the Hatters, see Blood, Elliott and the Twins. And then visit another territory before returning to the clock tower where I'd usually see Grey and Nightmare. It was also a recurrence for Nightmare to pop into my dreams .

Obviously the routine didn't also happen exactly as the time periods changed randomly but it was close enough.

I was on my way to the Hatter Mansion and the sun was setting, All the in the sky was beautiful and I could just glimpse a few stars appearing. I walked up to the gates and noticed that the twins had left, I mused on there absence. They were probably with Boris at the amusement park.

"Excuse me, Miss Rosalie ?" a faceless soldier asked me.

"Yes"

"Mr. Dupre has requested you in his rose garden"

I nodded and followed him into the mansion gardens, I told him I could find my own way and he left. I walked to the secret rose garden entrance. I could see Blood and he was sitting at a table a few metres away from me. His back was turned and I could see his muscular physic and jet black hair . I was about to call out to him when I had a brilliant idea. I snuck up behind him occasionally hiding around trees when I thought he might turn. I slowly stood up behind him and abruptly placed my hands on his shoulders.

He turned to face me and calmly smiled. "I could hear you coming" he chuckled smugly.

Damn it , I thought to myself.

"My I join you" I asked seeing the dinner and candles on the table.

"Of course" he said pulling my chair back so I could sit down.


End file.
